Enemy Mind
by jackiezedkiler
Summary: Inspired by the movie Enemy Mind. Elizabeth Jackals was born and raised on planet earth by her two ex-military parents. Under the expectations of her parents she joins the air force. There she simply does her job contemplating everything in her life but never finding any answers. Then the Pilar of Horizon is attacked by the Covenant forces leaving her no choice but to flee.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing? Launch the escape pods!" A soldier urged me in a panic. I looked at him then looked back at the loading hall hoping to see just one more person running into the life boat. I could never live with myself if I launched right before someone could board. It would be as good as me putting a gun to there head then pulling the trigger. My heart was beating erratically in my chest as a nervous sweat crawled down my spine. My hand was shaking over the launch button just incase any hostiles poked there head into the loading hall.

"For gods sake! You'll risk killing us all if you keep us any longer!" A maintenance worker yelled at me loosing his cool.

"No! How would you feel if I closed those doors on you before you could board?" I said as collected as I could.

"It doesn't matter if the covenant comes in and kills us!" The same soldier said.

"There are only seven of us, this life boat can fit twenty. I refuse to even press the launch button until it's halfway full unless there was an emergency." I said firmly.

"I don't care! I don't want to die!" A freaked soldier yelled approaching me. My hand went over my pistol in preparation. I wouldn't kill him but I would pistol whip him into some sense.

"Yeah! It's just a matter of time!" The maintenance worker yelled. Quickly the six other survivors panic level reached its peek and threatened to sweep me away along with them. They started crowding around me in an intimidating manner.

"Hey, back off! You guys need me to fly the boat!" I warned them.

"We won't need you if you end up getting us all killed!" A soldier screamed grabbing me by the arm. I tried to jerk away from him but the other six survivors started to assist him in dragging me from my spot in the pilots pit.

"Stop! You are all cowards! You are a disgrace to the home planet!" I yelled angrily at them trying to keep myself into the life boat. Unfortunately I couldn't fight them off. I was shoved into the hallway onto the ground. I popped up instantly and went to run back into the life boat. My heart clenched in absolute fear as the doors closed. How could they do this to me? Was this humanity at it's most primal?

"COWARDS!" I screamed running out of the hall. I then ran down the corridor looking for another life boat still docked into the pillar. I stopped at the end of the line and panted with tears threatening to spill. They were all gone and those fuckers were launched off into space. Before they could get too far a covenant ship shot them down. I almost was glad that they died.

'Fuck, I didn't think this is how it would end! Damn it all, I only went into the air force because of the low casualties rates!' I mentally cursed running to the nearest maintenance pathway. My only hope was to check the other life boat. Maybe there would be one still open for me. Despite me only having a single clip in my pistol it was better than waiting here for them to gun me down. For a moment I consider taking the easy way out, the cowards way out.

It would be easier then what I've heard that the covenant would do to you should they find you alone. I pulled out my pistol and cocked it. I took a deep shuttered breath pressing the barrel to my temple. As I got ready to pull the trigger I started hyperventilating. I waited for a few seconds before gasping as I dropped my gun from my head.

"Fuck I can't fucking do it. God, fucking help me." I pleaded before running into a maintenance tunnel. I wasn't a coward! How could I choose now of all times to not be a coward! I turned on my flash light but put my hand over it only letting some out between my fingers when needed. I moved at a steady pace as silently as I could. The entire process was nerve wracking. If I could take out an Ungoy or something then I could steal their gun. Then I would feel a little better walking around this ship.

I peeked my head into a hall and looked both ways for any sign of the covenant. With everything clear I scurried to the opposite wall and flattened myself against it. Once I had caught my breath and barrings once more I continued down left. Just twenty feet down was a fallen soldier. I shaked my head and knelt down besides him.

"Sorry." I whispered as I took his extra round of ammo. "It's just that I need it more than you now. May you rest in peace soldier." I said straightening up. I saluted him for a few seconds in respect before continuing on my way. The next thing I saw was an Ungoy. It was dead and it's tank on it's back was leaking out into the air. I didn't know what it was but I was sure it wasn't oxygen so I stayed clear. So far so good but I was growing worried that it was too quiet.

I once again checked both sides of the corridor when I reached an intersection. One side was filled with corpses from both sides, but mostly human. Then the other side was filled with the same but the difference was that a Elite and a crew of Ungoy where patrolling. I backed away from the corner forcing myself to breath slowly from my nose.

I couldn't take down one of those things alone! A veteran soldier would have all kinds of trouble killing an elite. I had no choice but to find another way around them all. At least I will be more careful since I spotted them. I kept an eye behind me as I crept away. As I did I looked all around myself in search for a safer path for me to travel. That's when I found a blinking light with a ceiling panel knocked down. If I could get up there I would be able to crawl around unnoticed!

I looked around myself but saw nothing that would help me out. I had no choice but to come back when I found something down the line. So I went on my way on my tip toes and tried to hurry it up. My stomach was twisting itself in knots this whole time from all the nerves. I found a storage closet where a cart was. It was tall and sturdy but was on wheels. I closed myself inside and sat on the ground. I breathed a prayer of thanks when I saw the brakes for the wheels.

I scrambled back up and took the cart with me. Once possitioned under the missing panel I locked the wheels. As I climbed up I heard the approaching sounds of the enemy. I panicked slightly and doubled my efforts to get up. Once my upper body was up I threw up a knee and dragged myself into the crawl space further. Once I was completely in I got up onto my hands and knees. I still had to be scrunched down because of how low the ceiling was.

I crawled slowly as to not make any loud noises to attract attention. Below I heard the muffled grunts of the enemy passing by. I stopped until I no longer heard them then turned right. If I kept this up I would be at the east side life pods in no time. By no time I meant a few hours. Especially since I had to take a few minutes break in order to avoid any cramping. Then there was the problem of lifting up the panel under me once I got there. I wasn't going to worry over it at the current moment. When there was a will there was a way and by god I have a will!

I was halfway through when I heard combat. That could only mean that there was still people fighting on board. I thought about getting down to help but dismissed the notion. I was just a pilot, my job was to get something to fly and do just that! If that made me a coward then so be it. I've dealt with enough shit for the last hour and a half that I don't care.

I took another break and ended up snoozing off until the pillar jerked me awake. In a startle I began crawling towards the life boats in a hurry not know what was happening to the pillar. I wasn't even off her and I already felt the loss. The pillar had been my home away from home for seven years now and had housed all my friends.

I finally crawled my way over the life pods loading corridor. I then worked on the task of pulling the panel. At first I couldn't even get a grip on it and when I did it felt like it would crush my fingers. My grunted trying to lift and pull the panel away. I was sure I was going to pop a blood vessel in my head or something. I took many breaks to catch my breath before returning to my task.

When the panel was just pulled back enough for me to jump down I did just that. Landing with a grunt I feel onto my hands and knees below. Quickly I scurried to the nearest life pod. It took three tries to finally find a life pod still docked. I sighed in releif and got into it. This time I took off immediately, it was by sheer luck that I had made it. Even knowing logically that no one would come running into the life pod I still felt bad as I was launched away from the crippled pillar. I leaned back in my chair and took a moment to relax. I laughed in my relief but soon stopped upon noticing a enemy ship in pursuit of me.

"Fuck, leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at them in frustration. They shot at me and managed to land a few hits. Thinking quick I possitioned myself towards a planet that looked to be able to sustain life. The only problem was the ring of debris that it had circling around it. It wasn't optional but it was my only choice.

The ship behind me kept me on my toes as I raced for the planet. Once I was in the ring I would be safe from them, but not from all the debris. Upon entering I was pelted with soccer ball sized rocks right off the bat. I tried to steer clear of all the big things. The ship behind me faced the same troubles as I did. All I really could do was pray that nothing destroyed the life boat. Then, I exited the ring and for a few seconds everything was calm. That was untill I started entering the planets atmosphere.

The life boat started to burn up and shake. This landing wasn't going to be a nice one, that was for sure. I put on the emergency landing gear and braced for the impacted. Emergency landings never was my favorite thing in the universe. I closed my eyes right before I landed. My seat belts saved me from flying out or around the life boat but it did nothing to shield me from the glass flying at me or my head hitting the side grip bars.


	2. Planet Z-29

I woke up and everything was dark. I immediately reached to unbuckle myself but the button was jammed. Cursing I stretched my hand back towards the pilots storage department. I slammed my fish into door and it popped open. Inside was a large knife, all the life pods had them. They came in handy.

I quickly cut at the belt and freed myself. However, I couldn't muster the strength to get up at the moment. My head was pounding and my body was weak. That punch to the storage department tired me out. I gingerly felt my face and head finding dried up blood flaking away at the touch. I groaned feeling a wave of nausea hitting me.

I pressed the life boats start button and it flickered to life. It was a miracle but according to the system it had some basic functions intact. Unfortunately that's where the miracle ended. The landing gear was destroyed, the engine was burned out and my radar was offline. I clicked on the journey log and was able to see where the life boat was the last time it was online.

It told me I was in the Zectar Galaxy, in the Hi'ihem solar system. That meant that I could only be on one planet, Z-29. Little to nothing was known about this planet. Not that the system would've told me that. I turned off the life boat fearing that it would attract hostile natives to me.

"Okay, it's not an entire disaster. I'm alive, I've got the lifeboat, supplies for twenty men's survival and I'm on a inhabitable planer. However, no one knows I'm here, I have no way to get a hold of anyone and there might be covenant looking for me." I said to myself reclining my chair. I rolled onto my side and tucked my arms under my head. I was still so tired and I wasn't going to go outside at night. I decided that resting while I could was the best coarse of action.

I woke up again at the crack of dawn. The sun filtered into the life boat through the tree tops. I laid there looking at the lush vegetation that surrounded me. Different animals whooped and chattered back to each other outside. It brought me a bit of peace. On the ship if you where left in a hall alone it was erie.

It was nice to see nature and hear animals. It made me feel free in a sense. No more drills, no more constant fear of covenant attacks and no more supervisors. I got up and went to the back of the boat. There I opened up the above loft and took down a survivors pack. It had a clip for a pistol, a compass, team signal flares, a lighter, and dried food packages. There was enough food in the pack to last me a month. There was twenty packs like this along with a pilots rashion pack. That meant that for about two years I'll have food. Just as long as I found water and was able to be careful with it.

In the pilots pack was a walkie-talkie, a flare, a flashlight, and a tool kit. If I had others with me I would automatically be appointed leader in this survival mission. I would also be in charge of fixing up the life boat if necessary. Unfortunately life boats weren't meant to go through what I did with mine.

The theory behind this was that others would've survived and be looking for you. If not eventually a search party would be deployed. However it was strongly advised not to land on a planet. You were supposed to just coast in space if possible. If you land on a planet you cut your chances of being found. It was easier to find something in space rather then on a planet.

I pulled out the piece of paper that had instructions on how to survive and 'join the good fight' again on it. I unfolded it and read it.

If your ship had been destroyed, immediately send a distress signal back to home base.

If your life boat is damaged, repair damages as best as you can upon landing.

If you can't repair the life boat, use the pilots distress beacon and point it towards home base.

If mutany erupts with the survivors, enforce marshal law and report those to the caption of the search party. Those who conspire against the leading officer or try going AWOL will be punished upon rescue.

If covenant forces capturing you is eminent, press the pilots self destruct button.

If covenant forces have captured you, don't allow them to gain any information that could potentially harm the human race.

Death before the discovery of the home planet. Burn this paper when memorized.

Yay, so basically this paper was saying I was fucked! I snorted at it and balled it up throwing it out the life boat. Right now I was on my own and so was home planet! I wasn't going to fucking die here so they can fuck off. I was going to be demoted once they found me anyways. Just for being the only one on this life boat.

If I was unlucky they would investigate me to try and see if I breached a code or something. Those assholes didn't care about anything as long as the codes are followed! It's to protect the home planet but it's also to protect the other locations of ships. Sure, I can understand it but it still sucked!

Why did we have to fight them even when we're out numbered and out armed? We were so obviously losing the war yet we still fought. Why couldn't we run to the edge of the universe, find a planet and lay low for awhile? We've gone all these years without any aliens attacking because we couldn't space travel.

If I could go back in time! I would strangle the first person to successfully send a live crew out of our solar system! We would've been just fine hanging around our own galaxy! Of course, where's the glory in that? Of course, glory was just a nice word to replace greed. Damn corporations and governments always trying to grease their hands with a few extra bucks!

Instead of peeling out more money for us common soldiers to be able to fight they blow it all on the Spartan project! It's okay for millions of people to die as long as Spartans don't. That way it'll give people hope in winning the war. Which means more enlistments, more people rushing out to die.

I shouldered the survival pack and stepped out of the life pod. It was horribly muggy outside and the sun was already beating down on me. The engines where still smoking trying to deplete themselves of their fuel as a safety precaution. However all it was doing was telling the enemy where I was. I looked into the horizon and saw a column of smoke rising up into the air. It seems like I wasn't the only one with damage to my ship. I placed the distress beacon pointed towards home and then started searching for water.

As best as I could I stayed away from the trees and bushes. I wanted to see where I was walking and what was around me. In this thick jungle I feared the wild life would quickly sneak up on me. The trees where a curious mixture of weeping willows and tropical palm trees. I walked about three miles and found myself at a waterfall. Just above it was a small mountain.

Odd aquatic animals leaped their way up the waterfall. At the very edge of the water there was tiny worm like creatures floating around. I grabbed a stick from and jabbed it into the water. The creatures darted away in a panic. Once the water settled I knelt down and filled my canteen.

A six mile walk to water every day wasn't going to be that bad. I just wish I knew the nature of the aquatic animals here. I really wanted to just jump into the river to cool off. Instead I settled on just sitting in the shade.

I listen to the roaring of the water and the splashing of the wild life. It was calming, tranquil even. I needed it right now. I felt like I was going to pull my hair out and scream. I don't know why I let my parents bully me into joining the force! It was a huge mistake and even then they still didn't approve of me.

I sat still observing a odd creature coming up to the river for something to drink. It was about the size of a tank and covered in brown fur. I had two small round ears on either side of its head, a large curled up trunk with a single eye at the base of it. It seemed to watch me as closely as I was.

I dipped it's trunk into the water and stood there for about three minutes. Finally it caught a creature and shoved it into its mouth. Satisfied with its catch with turned retreating back into the jungle. 'Okay, so that wasn't very aggressive. Best to keep at a distance none the less.' I noted.

On my walk back I saw two trees fall down. Then they were sucked down into the earth tops first. I didn't see what had done it but I sprinted away. I didn't want to know what it could do to me if that's what it could do to a tree. I rushed into the life boat and sat down on a bench to catch my breath.

My paranoia of this planet was now raised sky high. I decided that tomorrow I would bring all the extra canteens with me. That way I didn't need to go out for awhile. I sat in the pilots chair and looked at the windshield. It was busted out with no hope of mending it. So much for being break resistant.

Out of all the damage done to the lifeboat that was the most fatal. I couldn't fly anywhere even if everything fixed with the wind shield all fucked up. Not only that, should it rain it would allow the control panel to get damaged. I needed to find a way to over it up.

The rest of the day I gathered sticks and large leaves to cover the hole where the windshield was. I went ahead and kicked all of the glass shards out and popped off the control panels covering. A few chips were fried but other than that it was all green on the inside.

I didn't even know why I was bothering to fix it up. I guess it just gave me something to do that wasn't panicking over how fucked I was. Not only that, but it gave me hope. It might come in handy one day.


	3. Not Alone

It was now day three of being on this planet and I was already sick of it. The outside damage done was way out of my hands. I figured out why the lifeboat had been so easily trashed. Three weeks ago the pillar went through a cosmic cloud. In that cloud raged a storm where it misted acidic fluids.

Instead of going around the storm we went straight thru. They never bothered doing a check on the life boats. None of the boat were fit to be deployed most likely. That would be the fault of the caption and the maintenance crew.

The caption doing such a wreckless thing must've meant we were being stalked by covenant forces. That attack was long time coming I guess. The AI probably desperately wanted to get away before a confrontation. We didn't call her Skits for nothing. She was the most overly paranoid AI I every had to be around.

I ripped out the communication system in the life boat and hooked it up to a walkie-talkie. I thought it was a brilliant idea but the problem was getting the signal out of the atmosphere. When attempting to use the compass I found that this planets magnetic field was strong. If I could find a high enough mountain and try to send the signal out. It was only a theory but it's all I had.

So I packed up everything I would need for the day and went on a hike. I went in the opposite direction from where I saw the smoke coming from the enemies wreck. It took half the day of walking just to find a mountain. It was no Mt. Everest but it would have to do.

I climbed to the peak of the mountain and set up my radio. After tweaking with the setting for an hour I was horrified to find it still didn't matter. It had to be the ring or wreckage circling the planet that was keeping the signal from going through.

Disheartened I walked back down towards the life boat. I just wanted to sit down and tweak with the radio so more. Maybe I could make an antenna of some kind. It was the only thing I could think of. I refused to give up hope. To give up hope was to die in my opinion. I can't even fathom how it would be living the rest of my life alone on this planet.

I was close to the life boat when I heard the aliens speaking in their tongue. I cursed silently to myself and tip toed closer. An Elite, several grunts and three jackals where pilfering through the life boat. The grunts where messing with the bags of food, tearing them up, eating a few. I wanted to cry.

Instead I climbed my way up a tree and watched as they ruined my life boat. The Elite then pressed his foot against the side of the life boat. In awe I watched him slowly roll my life boat onto it's side. It was scary to know that he could do so. The grunts inside screamed and fell out. They angrily shrieked at each other but the Elite paid no mind. Instead he worked on rolling the boat onto it's top.

He looked to the jackals and nodded. They then ran into the jungle, no doubt looking for me. I had never been this close to the enemy before. I only heard stories from the men and women who came back from battles with them. The grunts weren't all that big of a deal. The Elites where insanely hard to take down and where to be highly feared. Still, those jackals could be ruthless and barbaric at best.

They enjoy toying with wounded officers left to die on the feild. They would sometimes eat them alive just for the heck of it. You didn't want to be in the same room as one defenseless. The Elite yelled something at the grunts and they all waddled away from the boat. I held my breath as they walked right under me.

The Elite followed behind after scanning the wreck site. As he passed below I found myself shaking. I shifted in the tree making the branch crack. Immediately the Elite stopped and looked around for the sound. He was about to spot me, I just knew it. I grabbed my gun as if I could really kill him with it.

Suddenly another giant tree came crashing to the ground. In a series of tremors and cracking wood it was dragged down into the earth. The Elite watched the tree disappear as the grunts freaked out ahead of him. He stomped over to them and yelled. He kicked one sending it skitting across the ground screaming. The others all shut up and followed the Elite back to their ship. The kicked grunt jumped up with a yelp and hobbled to catch up.

I kind of felt bad for the little guy. I just saw that same Elite roll my life boat with his leg. I couldn't imagine how it must've felt being kicked by him. Those guys don't get the merit they deserved.

After they were long gone I slowly climbed down the tree. I cautiously approached my up turned life boat. I had to crouch down thru the windshield to get in. I searched the inside finding all my food was ruined. On top of that the control panel was shot several times with a needler.

My report, I had be utterly screwed. I'm out numbered and gunned. I had basically no food and my shelter was wrecked more than it had been before. I could stay and use it but I would surely be caught. I had no choice but to find another place to lay my head down at night.

I gathered anything that would be of use to me and packed it up. I felt like my own personal pack mule as I left. I left in a direction that neither parties of aliens went and just started walking. I needed a shallow cave or den. Something that I could easily learn every inch and be sure there wasn't a wild animal is living in it.

It also needed to be hidden from the eyes of the jackals. If it was too obvious I was living there then they would surely sniff me out quick. I was going to have to be picky. That might mean that I would spend a few nights in the open jungle. It wasn't the most appealing way to sleep at night but I have no choice.

Despite being filled with dread at being hunted, I was sort of but at ease knowing I wasn't the only one here. I wasn't alone but I wasn't in good company either.


	4. Maternal Instincts

It had been twenty eight hours since I had last slept. I refused to lay down in the jungle and pray nothing eats me while I sleep. So I walked, sat down and took a break, then walked so more. I felt dead on my feet but it was better then being actually dead. I didn't care if I had to do this for another twenty eight hours I wouldn't be killed!

I had so much I wanted to do with my life. Things that I should've done long ago. I needed to be discharged some how from the UNSC. I wanted to go home and become a shop owner. Something mudane and ordinary. I think I've had enough thrills and chills in my life so far.

Every single rustling of a push or swaying of a branch had me on edge. Those fucking jackals could be hot on my trail right now. They might as well be a wild animal themselves. If I had to, I would take them down. Three to one wasn't a good number and they had energy shields, so I hope it didn't come down to that.

Today my only relief was the pouring rain. It did little to cool me off and once it stopped I would be miserable. At least I was getting the sweat and dirt washed off of me. Yet, I was making tracks even more so now. I just hope the rain will erode them away.

Another tree crashed down some five yards away from where I had stopped to lean against a tree. My eyes went to the spot in an instant. In the ground coming up was a animal. It had two fin like claws and resembled a brown whale. It snapped it's jaws onto the green part of the tree then dug it's way back into the ground. It was hug and powerful looking but I noticed that it lacked any canine teeth. It must've been a herbivore, which would explain why it was knocking trees down and dragging them under.

After it was long gone and the tremors stopped I approached where it had taken down the tree. There was obvious signs of it digging around and a large hole in the ground but no tunnel. It was like a land shark you heard about in ScFi stories.

I didn't linger much longer. I continue walking onward in the rain. It would become so strong that I would have trouble seeing or walking straight. I was wasting energy traveling in this. My justification was that the aliens wouldn't do this. That meant I was making distance between us if they were in pursuit of me.

It was getting close to sun down but the world was already shrouded in darkness. I had to bring out my flashlight to continue onward. My eyes and muscles burned from over use and fatigue. My boots were swamped and from the knee down I was caked in mud. As my light swayed in my grasp it flicked over a shadow deeper in the jungle.

At first I went still and hesitated in flashing my light over it. For a long while I looked at the shadow in fear. Then as I continued to look at it I found that it was a den. Tired, muddy, and wet I welcomed the sight almost too fast.

I almost forgot to approach with caution. I got to the mouth of the den and shinned my light inside. Instantly I caught a flash of one of those tank sized beasts. It's long trunk grabbed a hold of my leg and I was dragged in dropping my flash light in the process. I tried to escape it's grasp but I soon found myself pressed into its side.

The more I struggled the harder it held on. It wrapped it's trunk around my chest trapping one of my arms with it. My struggles became weaker and so did it's hold. He was looking at me with its one large brown eye. I stopped and stared back at it for a few moments. Then I felt something stiff and furry beside me. With my free arm I investigated it keeping eye contact with the great beast.

The other smaller thing was nestled into its stomach, lifeless. It had the same trunk and ears as the thing holding me. It was obvious when I accidentally poked it's open eye that it was dead. I connected the dots and realized that it was a mother and the other thing was it's dead offspring.

It groaned at me in high pitch and let go. Instead it's trunk traveled across my body as if exploring. I could feel the end of the trunk sniffing at me. It finally reached my face and snorted. Then without warning it rolled onto it's side more and pressed me against it's stomach. I couldn't believe what it was doing, it was trying to mother me.

Once coming to that conclusion I allowed it to press me into it. I even snuggled further into it. It was warm and soft, a welcoming combo after the last two days I have had. I relaxed and immediately fell asleep.

MORNING

When morning came the beast got up causing me to fall to the dirt below. I watched it stretch out and rub itself with its trunk. The dead offspring beside me was still there, it was just a little bit bigger than me. I felt bad for the creatures loss and was glad that it meant me no harm. I got up and stretched out. I was still muggy and muddy but at least I had some sleep.

The massive beasts trunk came and grabbed a hold of me. I was hoisted onto it's back and then let go of. I found that it's back seemed to have a hollow that I was automatically sunken into. It's shoulder blades served as arms of a chair and my legs dangled on either side of it's neck.

When it walked out of the den I was forced to lean forward. It walked right passed my flashlight. I went to slide off of it but it felt me. Thinking I was falling off it quickly pushed me back into my place then carried on.

"Okay, okay. You win, I'll get it when we come back I guess." I sighed. Weither the beasts overly mothering nature was because of its loss or just an instinctual thing was still in the air. It crashed thru the jungle causing the vines to touch me much to my displeasure. However the creature didn't seem to pay it any attention. As it continued walking I dosed off on its back.

I was woken up by it taking me off its back and dunking me in the water. When it lifted me back out I gasped for air and looked around. There was about two other mother's doing the same to their offspring. They dunked their young in the water then rubbed them over with their trunks.

My observation was cut short when I was sprayed down with water from the beasts trunk. I coughed and sputtered but it paid no mind. It hooked it's trunk between my legs and began to sway me back and forth in the water. I didn't fight it nor did I fear what was in the water at the moment. It felt good and was oddly touching.

The moment was slightly disturbed when a high pitched squeal sounded through the air. A beast resembling the one holding me came thru. It was almost twice the size as the mothers and had two large ivory tusks on either side of its trunk. I was hoisted out of the water and placed back on its shoulders.

My beast followed the others who followed what I could only assume to be the male. So this was a herd animal. From the multitude of females and only being one male I deduced they functioned kind of like a pride as well. The male easily cleared a path for the females to walk behind. I soon found myself surrounded by other beasts with children on their backs.

One that was walking beside mine reached of and sniffed me with it's trunk. It was kind of cute. While we walked I grabbed my bag and took out a food ration. I was in the middle of eating it when the baby next to me took it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled in irration. I hadn't eaten anything for almost two days and I was starving. It paid me no mind and ate my food paper and all. It even had the oddasity to sniff around me for more. It almost got its trunk in my bag but I pulled it away in time.

We walked out into a thinly wooded valley. Me along with the other babies where placed onto the ground. The male laid down causing the earth to shake a bit while the females walked off. I tried to follow mine but it pushed me back into the crowd of the others.

The message was clear, I was stay here under the watch of the male. I didn't want to stay with the male fearing aggression but my attempts to go with them was always stopped. Be it by my adoptive beast mother, another female or a baby. So I sat down and played the good adoptive daughter.

"You know, maybe this is a sign that I had been adopted by my parents too." I huffed crossing my arms. The male didn't do anything, just watched or snoozed off. Meanwhile the babies sniffed me out and grabbed onto random parts of me and my clothes.

They soon lost interest and began picking up sticks and other things. It was comical when one hit the other with a branch it found. However it wasn't funny when a baby smacked me up side the head with a branch too. Then it knocked me over by head butting my back.

"You ass!" I huffed looking back at it. I couldn't get too made at it though. By it stopping on the ground and wagging it's little tail I knew it was playing. I may have been an adult but I soon found myself chasing the babies around with a stick of my own. When I was all tired from running around and being whacked I sat down.

They turned their attention to the male who just laid there and took their abuse. The only protest he made was taking a few branches away and groaning. An hour latter I was alerted to the arrival of the mothers. The male got up and left while the mothers tended to the kids.

Mine approached me like the others. It reached its trunk under itself and pulled out a weird fruit. I watched the others do the same as mine pressed the food to my chest. The babies accepted their mothers offering and began to eat. So I accepted the odd looking fruit from mine.

She immediately was pacified by my acceptance. The fruit that was given to me was hard shelled. I gave up on trying to crack it open by hand. I dug out my knife and stabbed it into the fruit with much effort. Immediately a green juice squirted out coating my hands. Once it was cut in half I sniffed it then tasted the juice that had coated my hand. It was really sweet and reminded me of honeydew. I ripped off a small chunk and popped it into my mouth.

After chewing it up and swallowing it I waited for a moment. Finding nothing alarming about the fruit paired with my hunger I decided it was safe to eat. I had to eventually find something to eat or I would die. So if the fruit turned out to be dangerous to me it was an 'oh well' situation.

Soon I had completely eaten the fruit and left it's shell on the ground. As I licked my hands free of the sticky feeling juice a baby came and took the shell from the ground. It crunched it up loudly and seemed to enjoy it. If it wanted it I had no issues with it.

I was picked up after a little bit and placed on her back. The male showed up again and we were right back to walking. It was about noon now. As we walked I was given another piece of fruit. I took it and quickly ate it handing the shell to another baby.

We marched further down the valley to a large lake. They wall waddled into the middle of the lake. I was still on my beasts back when she sprayed the top of herself down with water from her trunk. I wasn't too happy because I was once again soaked. It felt nice either way and I would dry out.

I took off my boots and socks throwing them into my bag and allowed them some much needed air. For about two hours they just swam around splashing in the water. I was offered another piece of fruit. When I refused it she didn't accept it. She once again insisted that I eat. So I took it and threw it into my bag. I would get hungry again later.

As I soaked up the sun relaxing on her back I decided to name her. I was going to name her Nanny. Their breed of creature I decided to call Wooly Stampers. I know it wasn't the most clever name but I felt the need to name them. Perhaps I was becoming to sentimental.

It was getting late in the day when they all swam out. If we were in running water I would've filled my canteen and drank my fill. As they all got out another breed of beast came running towards up. It was lizard like with a patch of fur on the scruff of its neck.

From the reaction that Nanny and the others had I knew it wasn't a nice creature. The females all ran away with their young crying in fear while the male charged up to stop the creature. We were taken back into the jungle when we watched the male take on the other creature.

It hissed hunkering low trying to snap at the males legs but it wasn't wise. The male ended up stopping on it's head sending it scuttling away hurt. The make chases after it roaring it's aggression at it. It was trying to impale it with a tusk but it was quick. When it was long gone the male returned to the females and lead us through the jungle.

It was that moment that I choose to name the male Phil. It just popped into my head and stuck. T was sun down when the females all broke away from each other. Once again it was just me and my Nanny. She took us to another vacant den.

I was relieved because the dead baby was depressing. Though, I feared the flash light left behind would be found by the enemy. If Nanny chose a different den every night it would be okay. I had been adopted into a very protective herd. Food was being brought to me, I would be brought to water every day hopefully and I was protected against other dangerous beasts.

So I would stay with Nanny. I didn't know what would happen after a while but for now I wouldn't sweet it. When that day came I could deal with it. Right now I would live high on the hog, or should I say Nanny. I only had mother nature and maternal instincts to thank for this.

Nanny laid down and picked me up only to put me in the same possition we were in last night. I immediately settled down and worked on the piece of fruit I was given before. I gave the shell to Nanny and she didn't turn it down. I assumed it was their favorite part. Sure the sound of her crunching was a little annoying but it was a small price to pay.


	5. Migration

For a month I had been with Nanny. Day in and day out it was the same thing over and over. The other babies started to grow to the point where their mother's forced them to walk. Nanny on the other hand seemed to dote on me. She kept me on her back and tried to feed me more and more as time passed by.

She probably was a little confused by the lack of growth on my end. So she might be trying to feed me more to help me grow. In that logic I accepted the fruit she handed me. My bag was filled with fruit and when she left me with the others I always feed them. I would even feed Phil as he watched us. I think I was becoming favored in the herd.

Phil had taken a few liberties in grabbing me and even lifting me up. The first time was scary but after that I had no problems with it. Being grabbed, picked up, whacked with sticks, bathed and sniffed was an everyday occurrence.

I was especially thankful for the warmth they provided now that a chill was settling over the land. I noticed that our walks became longer and longer each day. They were migrating and it was perfectly fine by me. I was getting more and more distance between me and the enemy.

However, now if UNSC did come to this planet to find me they would assume there was no survivors. My modified radio had been destroyed by the water and the fact Nanny accidentally stepped on my bag. It was a crushing blow but I was already accepting of my fate. I just wondered if those damn aliens where being searched for.

I would hate it if they got rescued and I didn't. At least with them here I wasn't alone going thru this. There was some satisfaction I got knowing they where struggling out there. With fall upon us and winter to come I wondered how they would survive. I knew the grunts would be screwed not being able to breath oxygen. Then the jackals and Elite where reptilian. That would imply being cold blooded. Cold blooded creatures hated the cold but they had been in space. I hate to admit it but they were also more advanced than the human race. I'm sure a little winter wasn't going to be a huge deal for them.

"Nanny." I cooed petting the top of her head. She sighed happily and offered me yet another piece of fruit. I was relieved that it wasn't the hard shelled one. Now I was given a sour blue fruit. It was the size of a orange and had a soft skin. I could just bite into it. I took it from her and ate it without blinking.

As we walked it started to mist down on us. In a matter of minutes we were soaked and in a all out rain. I hunkered down into Nanny trying to escape the weather. What had been a storm that was a hassle for me to travel in was now a breeze. The Wooly Stompers weren't phases by the storm. The only sign of a struggle on Nanny's part of an occasional slip of her foot. She never fell completely over thankfully.

She kept me warm and moving in the storm. The young Wooly Stompers grabbed onto the tails of their mothers for support as we walked. By night fall we were all huddled up together. Instead of separating they stayed together tonight. They formed a circle with the younger Wooly Stompers in the middle. I was amoung those ones in the middle.

I stayed close to Nanny, nestling into her side like always. The young ones that were in the middle laid next to each other in a pile almost. Which, despite my moving to be with Nanny I was included it. I was surrounded by large masses of warm fur and the smell of fruit. It wasn't the worse thing to have happened. I still thanked my lucky stars that I had found Nanny.

Morning came and we were on the move again. My leg went dead due to the weight of a young Wooly Stompers trunk resting on it all night. It didn't matter because of Nanny but I didn't enjoy the pin and needles feeling I got when it woke up. Though, my nose began to run warning me of the coming of a cold.

With the ran and changing of seasons it was bound to happen. Today we walked all day taking only a break to drink from a stream. Today was a particularly cold day so I stayed as close to Nanny as possible. The young ones would sometimes reach up and sniff at me. At night when we would huddle they would try and play with me. I ended up having my boot stolen right off my foot.

It became a frequent game of keep away. if they really didn't want me getting it they would put it in their under pouches. Which is where they kept food or sticks they liked. Now I now why I kept getting whacked with the same stick no matter where we were.

When the snow came they would chuck snow at me from time to time. I came down with a nasty cold and found that the other mother's grew worried over me as well. Up until my sickness they didn't really pay much attention to me. They were too busy with their own children. It was funny to watch Nanny try to keep me away from them.

Whenever they offered me food Nanny would smack their trunks away then hand me another piece of fruit. Even if she had just given me one. It got so frequent that she ran out of stored fruit in her pouch. When that happened she would simply take the fruit from them then hand it to me. It was like she was scared they would take me away from her.

The day another female picked me up and placed me on her back was one I didn't wish to repeat. Nanny rammed into the mother and with me still on her back they fought. I ended up getting knocked off the mothers back. I ran for the nearest tree and climbed up above their reach. They stopped fighting and stood below me. They cried out trying to reach me with their trunks while shoving each other out of the way.

Phil ended it and plucked me out of the tree before I could climb any higher. He placed me on Nanny's back and that was that. I was surprised he had the sense to return me to my adoptive mother. After that I made sure to keep a good distance away from the other mothers.

I couldn't help but to feel a little loved in a way. I mean, they literally fought just to have the right to have me on their back. I soon got over my cold and everything returned back to normal. After two weeks we ended up in a warm place at last.

We stopped traveling once we reached a vast valley where there was hundreds of other Wooly Stompers. Males, mothers, babies and young adults alike merged. Yet, we still maintained closeness with our original heard.

The only trouble I had was with the other males. Besides Phil they didn't seem to accept me as much. To them I was a potential danger and that made them fear me. Phil and Nanny had to take on just about every male at least once. I felt bad for all the trouble I was causing though.

But it was nice to be warm and in the company of the babies. It was my own little piece of heaven.


	6. Stan

One day Nanny stopped picking me up. I was now forced to follow them in their travel everyday. I must've gotten really soft because I found it hard for the first month to keep up.

I was never left behind. A member of the herd would push me urging me forward when I got too far behind. After the month passed I was able to keep up with Phil all day long. I was no longer brought fruit so I had to go with them. At least that way I could learn what fruits came from where.

However, slowly Nanny kind of discouraged me from following her to the den. It was then I realized that she saw me as grown up. I was kind of saddened by the realization. For almost a year she took care of me. Now it looked like I was on my own. So I found my own dens in the land and in the morning I sought out the herd. The young male I meet as a baby was forced out of the herd by Phil.

So, I said my goodbyes to the herd. I found the young male that was forced out. He wasn't much smaller than Phil but you could tell he was young. I approached with caution at first. He didn't mind me being there. I hugged and cooed to him showing my sympathy.

I even feed him a hard shelled fruit. Then I began to walk away. At first he seemed not to care. I was not so happily walking down to the valley. I was about half way there when he came stomping up behind me. My heart tugged hopping he was deciding to follow me. I refilled my canteen and stayed with him in the water.

We splashed each other and he ultimately won our little water fight. Then noon hit and after feeding him I walked back up to the mountain range where I had once crashed. The young male followed me out of the water and up into the mountains. I zig zagged about and he followed. When night came I found a den and decided it was where I would sleep for the night. My male follower stayed at the mouth of the den basically making it impossible for me to leave. In the morning he woke me up by trying to steal my shoe again.

"Morning you little gremlin! Hey, that's my foot!" I giggled struggling to keep my shoe. He huffed at me and got up from the mouth of the den. Just as another test I began walking away. To my up most glee he followed me. "You're going to follow me now? What are we going to be a misfit herd now?" I asked him. His ear flicked in response but other than that he didn't respond.

I lead us back to the stream up river from where our old herd drinks and refilled my canteen. My new friend drank his fill and we were off mindlessly walking around. We went foraging for fruit afterwards. He ended up simply knocking down fruit for me as well as himself.

"You know I have to name you now?" I looking up at the great beast besides me. "It's got to be something meaningful. Something that fits you. Hmmm..." I mused in deep though as we matched on. "Stan! Since you decided to stand by me?" I cried out startling him. "Thank you Stan." I said reaching up to scratch him on the shoulder.

At least I wasn't going to be alone now. Sure he couldn't talk to me but he was a friend! Like a giant dog! I bet it was strange for him to be the one following me. After all his role modle and possible father had always taken lead.

Maybe one day he would meet a wondering female. Perhaps she'll join our misfit group. Then there was the possibility of him running off with her. Once again I brushed it off and decided to deal with it when it came. For now I had a friend and protector. As I walked on I recognized the area I was in and was conflicted. On one hand I wanted to see what my life boat became of, on the other I still feared that the enemy was out there waiting.

Logically they would've assumed I died or something. Then again you could never be too careful. The more I thought about it the more I let my curious nature take advantage of me. So I lead me and Stan back to the life boat. Stan didn't seem to care what it was I had taken us.

The lifeboat was trashed, everything inside was even more scattered than I had left it. There was leaves and branches fallen on it. Stan poked around outside as I did the same inside. Nothing useful came from it besides getting another flashlight. It would be a nice thing to have at night. If Stan was up to it we could do a few night travels.

After about an hour of pointlessly looking everything over we started to leave. My mind was running over the entire life boat again. It was still hopeless as ever, actually it was more hopeless than before. It was official, no one knew I was hear therefore I was stranded here for good.

The very thought put a bad taste in my mouth but there was nothing I could do about it. Though, those tools left back there could come in handy. I could potentially build a permanent home. Then again, where would Stan stay? He will surely want to migrate. Perhaps I could build a shelter here and in the migration spot.

The next day I made up my mind and returned for the tools. I then found a rather large den and declared it my home. My first order of business was to clear it out. It ended up being an all day thing. I chopped at a small tree with the saw. Then I chopped it to four feet long log. The rest of the day I shaved it down to a wooden shovel. It was horribly miss shaped but with it I shoveled out the a thick layer of dirt and other things.

The next day I returned to the life boat and ripped out the pilots chair and all the benches. It took me two days to haul it all back to my home. Stan was helpful in carrying on bench. Despite him carrying the pilots chair would've been even more helpful. I tired coaxing him into carrying it but he was satisfied with a bench.

I used my wooden shovel to carve flattish walls into my home. I then shoveled out the excess dirt and was quite happy with myself. I placed the pilots chair on the side wall besides the mouth of the den. The two rows of benches were placed side by side on the ground at the back. It made a better bed than the ground.

As I busied myself with the den Stan wondered about outside. A few times I feared he ran off but he always returned. Be it with food or sopping wet. I was surprised when I was dosed with water from his trunk.

"STAN! YOU ASS!" I yelled whirling about. He jjst stood there innocently and thus my anger boiled down to irritation. The outside mouth now was clear of any dead vegetation or excess dirt piles. "So what do you think?" I asked him leaning against my shovel. I looked to him and my simple little home.

"It needs a little more work. You're right. Maybe some more little trees need to be chopped down. Then lined up against the mouth. Like a fourth wall. Of course there will be a small opening. Who knows, maybe I can find some way to make a flimsy door flap. Hey, humanity had to start from scratch before right?" I said looking back at him. He wasn't the least bit interested but I didn't care. Talking to him was just something I needed to keep sane. Well, maybe talking to an animal all the time wasn't exactly sane but in my situation it was.

"Then I can create a fire pit on the inside. I could even make a wooden frame from my bed. Then I would be up a little higher. I bet if I pick around the life boat I'll think of something else." I mused. I leaned off of the shovel and pulled it from the ground.

For the week that followed I chopped down two small trees a day. Then I cut off the tops and debranched them. After I dug holes in the ground and stood them up. I then buried them into the hole once the tops where laying on the ceiling of the den.

Back at the life boat I found the emergency parachute still in its compartment. I had to use a crowbar to pry it open. I cut the parachute into a square and then cut a rectangle off the side. With a long thick string I tied the rectangle door flap between two wooden poles.

"Look how cool this is Stan!" I exclaimed going inside through the door flap. I then walked back out thru it and beamed at him. "It's no condo but it's not too shabby huh?" Stan grabbed the door flap and pulled it off the string and waved it around. "Hey! Give that back you ass! Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can destroy it!" I huffed wrestling it back from him.

Once I got it back from him I hug it back up more securely. The rest of the parachute I used as a blanket. After I was done building the wall I took a break from working on the shelter. I followed Stan to the river and took a little swim with him. That is when I got an idea. Instead of constantly coming to the river I could make a little bin at home. It could catch the rain water, or I could fill it.

The next day I was right back at it again. I pried off six panels from the life boat just to have the extra metal. When I got back I placed a metal panel on two logs. With my hammer and me sitting on one side, I pounded it into a big bowl. When I went to stand it up it didn't seem to like it. No matter what I did it rolled over.

"Oh just because you can with stand atmosphere entry and space doesn't mean you're too good to be a bowl." I growled trying to force it to stay up. Eventually I gave up and chucked it into the jungle. With the other five panels I simply placed them on the ground. If there was an uneven part I would either care it even or fill it up with dirt.

However, it didn't cover up the entire floor. I needed about fifteen more panels to cover up the entire ground inside. My shelter was going to be the best I could make it. I would probably be making improvements to it for the rest of my life. It better look like a high class condo by then.

Even with my preoccupation with my shelter Stan stayed around and made things lively. I made it a point to show him that I still very much liked him. I even joked about finding a way to make him a large studded collar. He would be like a giant pull dog then!

After going back and fourth between the lifeboat and my new home I grew confident that the aliens wasn't worried about me or were gone. It might be petty but I hoped they all died out there. It would serve them right, they were the reason I was stuck here forever in the first place.


	7. Enemy In Need

After putting the floor into my new home I made a bed frame. It was hard and basic but now I was off the ground about two feet. That's two feet away from the cold, two feet closer to luxury. I then took on the task of cutting down a large tree.

Once I did I then cut the logs up by roughly two feet. I rolled them back to my shelter. When bored or not willing to do anything else I would use a rock to grind on one side. Slowly I carved a large wooden bowl. Bowls that would stand up on their own!

Meanwhile I put more wooden poles at the front. I was making it almost weather proof. I removed the middle panel in my floor for a fire pit. Not happy with it I got two more panels and curved them to form a circle. I then worked them around my fire pit. I forced them into the ground until they only stook out a half a foot. Except for the side facing the wooden wall. Just as an extra precaution I made it an actual foot up. I would hate myself if I made a fire and I caught my home on fire.

I fashioned two logs into nightstands beside my bed. Then I rolled two large logs into my shelter. Took me over half the day but I did it. I placed them a respectable ways away from the fire pit and cut them into a bench. I left the sides to serve as arm rests even. It could sit up to three or four people each.

The pilots chair was moved in front of fire pit between it and my bed. I of course would sit in the pilots chair. Those who visit could sit on my wooden benches and be happy I even made them. Then again, who the hell would ever visit?

As spring turned to summer Stan started to wonder off more and more. Everytime he came back I would nag him as if he was a husband coming home late. I knew he was going to just go away and never come back. Maybe it was for the best. He could go off and be with his kind and create a herd. I wouldn't have to migrate with him then.

Then I could go hunting for some meat. I hadn't because of the herd then him. How could I kill something around them? It felt wrong to do so. I was afraid to make them skittish of me. What would they think of me if they saw me killing something?

A small voice in my head was screaming at me. Here I was caring was a wild animal thought of me. I shouldn't care about those kinds of things. It was bordering on insanity!

For a week I struggled to cut off my feeling for the Wooly Stompers. Then, Stan left one day and didn't come back. I waited three days. Even musing to myself that he might be caught in traffic as a joke. Then the fourth morning alone came and it was official. Stan had left me and started a herd.

It was for the best. He wanted to wonder about all day, I wanted to stay here and work on my home. He wanted to whack me with branches and steal my shoe, I wanted to work. We just wanted two very different things in life. I cried for him none the less. I was going to miss my friend. He grew up around me and stayed with me for over two months.

For awhile I lost my energy. I felt so alone and sort of abandoned. I guess I got depressed of something. When I finally went out I walked to the river. There I just stared looking at my reflection.

In the UNSC I had my brown hair short. Now it was going down to my shoulders. I had tanned quite noticably and gained a few more scars. My suit was torn up. Now my pants were crudely cut shorts. My to had become a tank top. My boots where wearing down to basically nothing. There was a hole in the toe of my right boot. My body was as fit as it has ever been. Blue eyes looked at me in the water but I didn't recognize them. It's been about a year now and I have changed.

I collected fruit and returned home to make a wooden spear. Winter will come, when it does I'll need meat. That ment I needed to hunt. At least I can start experimenting with hides. Perhaps I will make rugs, and better bedding with them. I could hang them on the inside of my wood wall. That way it'll stop the cold air from coming in.

The next day I got up and just started walking. I didn't know where I was going but I just let my feet carry me away. I had three wooden spears on me, a canteen and a bag full of fruit. My Magnum still had it's bullets but I left it at home. I wouldn't shot an animal, it seemed like a waste.

I thought I would just be walking to find some peace. What I found instead was something much more. As I walked I heard a language I didn't understand. I hid behind a tree and listened in. Whatever it was it was an alien and it was in pain. As I listen I concluded it was a grunt. It was not that far from me into the jungle.

I gripped a wooden spear tightly and approached the source. I was ready for it to pop out and try to kill me. What I wasn't prepared for was it trapped under a fallen tree. When it sas me it screamed and tried with new effort to get out from under the tree. However it's efforts were in vane.

It still wore it's mask and armor. I was a little mad that it didn't look nearly and messed up as me. I should've killed it right then and there. It had no weapon on it that I could see. If it did why didn't it shot me? I watched it look at me in horror finding it couldn't escape.

"Hello." I said stabbing my spear into the ground. It coward it fear at my voice. I don't know why but I loathed that. Obviously I wasn't going to hurt it. Otherwise I would've already done it. Then again these guys are at the bottom of the food chain. Perhaps they were told horror stories about us. "Don't be afraid." I said kneeling down beside it.

"Don't hurt me please!" It cried surprising me. I had heard that the aliens knew our tongue. Never did I actually believe those rumors until now.

"I won't! Didn't you just hear me? Did you not see me stab my weapon into the ground? If I was going to hurt you I would've already done it. Now, how did this happen?" I asked.

"Digging beast made the tree fall." He said hesitantly.

"Yes, and you were the unlucky grunt to be under it as it fell down. Would you like me to roll it off of you?" I questioned it.

"Why? So you can torture me?" He squeaked.

"Yes, I'm going to roll that tree off of you. Then once you're free I'm going to see if you're hurt. If you are I'm dragging you back to my camp. There I will tend to your wounds and force feed you. Can't you already feel the agony of it all?" I said sarcastically with a large grin. I haven't be able to be a smart ass to thing that could understand me in so long! I might keep him around instead of sending him away.

"Wh...what? You lie!" He questioned then started to immediately freak out.

"You know what? You're right, I'll be leaving you alone now." I huffed and got up. Just as planned the second I went to leave he called out.

"WAIT! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME TO DIE!" He cried out.

"Why not? You don't trust me after all." I said turning back to him.

"I trust you! I trust you! This tree is crushing me! I'm scared it'll puncture my tank or wild animals will eat me! Please!" He begged. It was kind of sad. The grunt had a very weird but child like voice. Like a child who was making there voice sound high pitch and kind of shrill.

"Okay, just give me your word you won't run off straight away." I said wrapping my arms around the log.

"Promise!" He blurted instantly. I nodded my head and with a strained groan I lifted the log an inch off of him. He out crawled using his arms. I immediately dropped the log and huffed. He tried to stand up but screamed in pain and dropped back down. He clutched his right leg in agony.

"Shit, looks like I'm really going to have to take you home with me." I frowned kneeling down in front of him. He coward away from me but before he could start crawling away I grabbed his bad leg.

"GET OFF DEMON! AHHH!" He bellowed.

"Stop your shit! I'm trying to help you!" I snapped at him. He immediately stilled taking a sharp intake of air. I stopped gripping his wounded leg so tightly. With my hands I lightly pressed into his leg until I found the part he screamed out on. "Well, you broke your leg. Good news is I don't have to snap it back into place. Bad news, you won't be able to walk for a bit. How heavy are you? Ah nevermind that, I can carry you. If no I'll drag you. Either way you're coming with me." I said to him. I then picked him up from under his arms. For a little guy he was pretty fucking heavy. I carried him about twenty feet before setting him back down for a break.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously.

"You are heavy! Sit, don't worry. Can you hang onto my back?" I asked.

"Y-yes." He said.

"Good." I nodded then turned around and went down to a knee. I looked back at him waiting for him to comply. He unsteadily stood up not placing any weight on his bad leg. He reached up and grabbed my shoulders. I had to grid my teeth when he dug his foot into my back. Once he was on I worked on standing up. It took two tries and I almost fell upon standing up.

He held on tightly and I began my slow trek back home. He didn't say a thing to me and I was great full . I would only be able to pant as a response. It was dusk when I finally reached my home. If I had time I would've went to a random den. If I was smart I would've just let him die in the first place. Yet, here I was with an enemy on my back. I half expected him to try and strangle me. Thankfully he didn't, which made me more comfortable with showing him my home.

"Here it is, one of my many bases throughout the land. I have another one just as nice a three weeks walk away from here. It's where I go in the winter here." I lied a little to him as I carried him in. I leaned back over the pilots chair and he let go of me. He dropped and grunted in pain but otherwise didn't make a peep. Instead he looked over my home.

I left him then. I went outside grabbing two branches. I came back in and grabbed a rope I got from the parachute. I snapped the branches to fit his leg. I then tied one at the back and the other at the front of his leg. This way it stopped him from moving it. If he didn't move it and kept off of it he would heal up just fine. He watched me in silence tend to him. After I was sure it wasn't going anywhere I grabbed my bag.

"Here, do you drink water?" I asked offering him a blue fruit.

"Yes." He said accepting the fruit shyly from me. I grabbed a canteen from the side of my home and handed it to him. He then took off his face mask and began to eat the fruit. Under his mask he had a mouth filled with sharp little teeth. He ate with lots of vigor and drained the canteen in a meer second. I was quick to offer a second fruit. He snatched it from me and chowed down.

"How long were you out there?" I asked sitting down on the edge of a bench.

"Two days." He said putting back on his mask.

"Were are the others?" I asked. He looked like he was going to answer but thought better of it. "Fine, why didn't anyone come looking for you or help you out?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"They ran away in a panic. They must've though I died. They wouldn't come looking for me, I'm just a Ungoy." He said.

"Ungoy, so that's what you call yourselves. So what's with the mask?" I gestured to my own mouth as I asked.

"We breath methane! With out it I would sufficate." He said.

"That's shitty. What are you and your kind going to do once it runs out?" I asked.

"Die. Though, there are only three of us now. We have been using the tanks of our fallen to survive this long." He explained.

"Shit. I'm not going to ask any questions that would give me a upper hand on you guys. I can tell you're really nervous about that." I said and he had nothing to say to that. "So why are you 'just a Ungoy'? I know they treat you like shit but still. You're apart of their army. You'd think they would care a little more about you." I asked.

"We Ungoy didn't choose to be apart of this war. We were forced. Once we lead a resistance against the covenant but in return they glassed our home planet." He said.

"What the actual fuck! That is so sick!" I exclaimed.

"But if it wasn't for them our race would've died! Our home planet was dying anyways." He justified.

"Still doesn't excuse the poor treatment of your people! I feel so bad for you guys! If we win the war I'm going to call for the rescue of your kind. Well, that's if I ever get off this fucking planet." I promised but then quickly realized that it meant nothing. He was silent then. He just looked at me like I was something that needed studied. "What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing!" He spat quickly. I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him. Ultimately I left it alone. Instead I turned on my flashlight and went to my bed. I took my blanket off the bed and folded it up in half before placing it on the Ungoy.

"Well, nothing, I don't know about you but I'm fucking tired. Good night, I'll see you in the morning." I said. I grabbed my Magnum from it's place under my bed. With it in hand I laid down and closed my eyes for the night.


	8. Nu'Jab

I woke up in the morning to the sounds of snoring. I got up and came around the pilot chair to find the Ungoy sprawled out asleep. I smiled at it, it was cute in a odd and ugly way. I walked outside to go to the restroom then came back in. I placed a night stand beside him to leave food and water for him.

Once I felt he was taken care of I grabbed my spears and headed out. I crept through the morning glow silently. When I found a small patch of berry bushes I climbed a tree and waited. Patiently I waited for any form of beast to walk up unsuspectingly.

After about an hour a creature the size of a deer trotted up. It had long red fur, big ears, long slender legs and a ant eater face. I waited for it to start eating the fruit to make a move. I aimed for its heart but ended up stabbing it through it's hind quarter.

Cursing to myself I jumped out of the tree and ran after the wounded animal. It tried to get away but I huffed and puffed pumping my legs as fast as I could. With my other spear I stabbed it in the chest. The animal staggered forward as I pulled my spear out. I stabbed it again and it went down.

"YES!" I yelled triumphantly. I pulled both of my spears from the animal then grabbed it's hind legs. I dragged it all with way back home. When I poked my head in the shelter I found the Ungoy still passed out. So I sat down with my knife and slit open the animals stomach.

It's guts poured out making me wanna hurl. I turned my head away and took a deep breath. I then looked back at the animal and pulled out it's guts. I placed the heart in a wooden bowl and everything else into another. I then worked on cutting off a leg. I quickly switched my knife out for my saw.

It worked a lot better than the knife did. I cut off its legs and head. Now with just it's middle left I took the knife and slowly cut the skin away from the meat. I was very careful in doing so. It took me awhile to completely skin it. I paused to made a drying rack for the hide. I place it in the sunniest place around my shelter then returned.

I then shaved off chuck after chunk of meat from the animal. I left the very inside of it intact with the bones. I didn't want to eat the meat touching it's guts. For some reason the thought grossed me out. I took the chunks of mean and heart inside.

I placed it on my nightstand for the time being. I headed back outside and grabbed four branches and the bent up piece of paneling I made. I used my hammer to bed the corners outward at a ninety degree angle. Then I carried it all inside. On the outside of my fire pit circle I shoved the four branches into the ground. I then sawed them all at an equal length. At the cut ends I cut a downwards triangle. Then I placed two of the excess lengths of branches in the triangle slits. Finally I placed the bowl in the middle.

I was proud that it held it all up. I didn't make a bowl all those weeks ago, I made a pot! I grabbed the heart and sliced it in half before placing it on the bottom of the pot. The fire underneath heated up the metal which in return cooked the meat. The heart was just about done when the Ungoy woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Want some cooked heart with breakfast?" I smiled at him using my knife to flip the meat. The smell of cooking meat, even heart, made my mouth salivate.

"What? What time is it?" He asked in a panic.

"Almost noon. So, yes to meat or no. I saw all them pointy teeth so you must be able to eat meat." I said.

"Yes." He drawled out.

"Great. You'll have to let it cool down. While you wait eat some fruit." I ordered. He did as I asked devouring three pieces of fruit. I took out the cooked heart bits and placed them on the wooden table. They sizzled at the touch. I then placed two pieces of meat into the bowl and let them cook.

The rest of the day I made idle chatter with the Ungoy. Before I knew it a week had passed. I ended up making him a pair of crutches so he didn't need my help to go to the restroom outside. It was the tenth day he was in care that I made progress with him.

"Good morning, Good MORRRNIING! It's a brand new day!" I sang happily to the Ungoy having just woken up. He groaned and rolled over in the chair. I popped out of bed and pranced my way beside him. I tapped his chest plate and waited for him to open his eyes with a smile. "Waky Waky! Come on, I'll make you breakfast!" I baited.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked turning his head to me.

"Meat, fruit. I think I'm going to soak the meat in fruit juice. Just to liven it up a bit. I think it's about time to experiment a little." I laughed.

"Okay." He said sitting up. I grabbed a hard shelled fruit and began to skin it.

"So, what adventures do you wish to embark on today? I was thinking you could use a bath. At least to get out of that armor. You'll feel better if you did. I know I wouldn't want to stay in my armor all the time if I had it." I asked.

"I need my tank." He protested.

"I know, you obviously would keep on the tank. Just take everything else off. It's not like you're going into war any time soon. Take a load off while you can, you deserve it." I insisted.

"What about creatures living in the water?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't lead you to a body of water that I myself haven't swam in." I assured.

"Okay..." He agreed making me beam.

"Yay!" I exclaimed rushing to get breakfast made. After we ate I then helped him take his armor off. It took us awhile to do so and I had to use my knife a few times. However, when he was left in his tank, mask and underwear I felt good. He looked like he was relieved to be out of all that armor too.

I had to readjust the splint I made him before we set off for the river. As we walked making slow progress I told him about the Wooly Stompers. I told him about my time on this planet as well. As I did I became more and more concerned about his struggling. My patience snapped when one of the crutches I made snapped on him.

"Shit." I cursed bended over to help him stand back up. "You alright?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. I could tell it had hurt him to fall the way he did but was toughing it through.

"You know what, I'm going to carry you there. It's too hard for you to travel like this." I decided. Before he could protest I grabbed under his arms and lifted him up. I found that without his armor he weighted about half as much as he did. It's quite possible he weighted even less then half but it's not like I had a scale.

"Hey! Let me down!" He protested.

"Nope, we'll get there quicker this way. Like I had said, it's too hard for you to travel like this." I said firmly. He didn't protest any more. So he wrapped his arms around my neck and just enjoyed the ride. When we reached the river I found Wooly Stompers bathing their young in the river. They were smaller than the one in my herd.

"Their huge!" He exclaimed.

"This was my herd." I realized seeing Nanny and Phil. I took a deep breath and walked to the river side just a few yards away from them. Phil got up from where he was laying in the water. I stopped and watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Hi Phil." I cooed.

"He's coming over here!" The Ungoy stressed.

"He has approached me before." I assured him and myself. Phil trumped at me then extended his trunk out. He sniffed me breifly but focused more on the Ungoy in my arms. I could feel him starting to shake in my arms. I would be nervous too if a thing fifty times my size was so close. Finally he just stopped and walked into the water to swim around. I exhaled sharply and relaxed. "See? He only was trying to see if you were friend or foe. You never run away from them, and if you are approached stay calm."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positively sure. Now how about that soak?" I asked.

"I don't know, I suddenly don't trust the water." He said eyeing the Whooly Stompers. I rolled my eyes and walked into the water. "Hey! No! Stop it!" He made a fuss.

"Too late." I chirped stopping when the water was too his neck. He clung to me just like a cat.

"There I'm wet, get me out!" He said nervously. I grabbed his arms from around my neck and submerged him into the water. I let him back up almost immediately. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed making the mothers look over at us.

"Calm down, what do you fear? You've got your mask and tank. You can breath down there." I said as he climbed his way back onto me.

"I can't see though! There could be things waiting down there to snatch me up! I can't swim!" He listed off.

"If there was something down there it would get me first and I won't let you go. I can swim, you can trust me." I said pulling his arms back off of me.

"I trust you, I don't trust the water!" He admitted. I just chuckled at him and began to sway him in the water by his arms. He slowly calmed down and just allowed me to swing him. I looked over at the mothers and grinned seeing them doing the same to their babies. I then theorized that they thought this was my baby. Mother's break away from the herd for awhile when then are pregnant or looking to mate with another male unrelated to them. I guess they still accepted me in the herd and now they have accepted the Ungoy. The thought made me laugh out loud. "What's so funny!" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I told you about that female adopting me and how she finally decided I was grow right?" I asked pointing to Nanny.

"Yes?" He said.

"Well, they see me as an adult now. Adults eventually reproduce. The females will break away from the herd to get pregnant or carry out there pregnancy. They become supper aggressive during it so it's better that way. Well, I left herd a while ago as an adult. Now I'm back with a small creature in my arms and I'm bathing you like Nanny did to me when she claimed me as her own. So, I think they just assume that you're my baby." I laughed.

"How is that funny?" He asked.

"Because, I could just imagine what Phil was thinking sniffing you in my arms. He would be like, what the fuck is this? Damn it all, Nanny this is why we don't bring in weirdos! They just create even more weirdos!" I chuckled.

"Their just animals, they don't think like that." He pointed out.

"Buzz kill." I frowned. "You don't know what goes on in their heads. Just because they are animals doesn't mean they don't think. I've seen these creatures demonstrate large amounts of intelligence before." I said pulling him back to me.

"Still..." He said grabbing onto me. I sighed and walked us back onto dry land. As I walked towards the jungle again Phil called out to me.

"Bye guys, I'll visit again." I said waving goodbye. I turned back around and continued walking. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Good, I think I'm going to build me a swing. Weave a bunch of vines, saw a rectangle piece of wood then make a hole on either side for the vines and then tie it up in a tree. It won't take me long, when it's finished you want me to swing you?" I asked.

"A swing?" He asked.

"Yeah, you never seen a...oh right. Your kind is horribly mistreated and you are an alien. How the hell did I forget? Well, maybe tonight or tomorrow we can fix that." I said.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked after a while of silence. His question made me stop in my tracks.

"Why shouldn't I? In all technicalities we're not at war. Your kind doesn't even want to fight really and we're stranded on a planet. You haven't tried to kill me, that's a plus." I listed off walking onward again.

"But...no one is nice to our kind. Besides, I thought humans especially hate us." He said.

"We don't hate you. Well we hate you because you kill us and are apart of a alien union that is hell bent on our extinction. I feel like the human race would've like you if things were different." I theorized. I left out the fact we would possibly study them. Probably do a few fucked up things but eventually we would give them rights. It might take the population calling for it for awhile but it would happen.

"I feel the same way." He admitted looking up at me in a new light.

"My name is Elizabeth Jackals by the way." I said. It felt odd saying my name aloud after all this time. It also felt nice.

"My name is Nu Jab." He said and I knew in that moment that me and Nu Jab were on our way to becoming friends. Who knows, maybe he would decide to stay with me rather than return. I really hopped he did. Even if he was going to run out of air and suffocate in the future. At least with me he will be in good company and I won't be alone anymore.


	9. Friend Indeed

It had been a month since I found Nu Jab. He stated that his leg should be healed three days ago but I convinced him to keep on the splint. I told him if he was wrong he risked hurting himself further. That would mean more time spent recovering. In all honesty, I didn't want him to try leaving me.

In my care Nu Jab put on a little bit of weight. He also became more chattery and inquisitive. I told him many things about my childhood. I never talked in depth about UNSC but I told him a few of my thoughts on it. I thought of him as a real friend.

Though, as he constantly insisted he was fine, I felt more insecure about him leaving. The third night I laid in bed and watched him. When he got up in the middle of the night I stayed still. I didn't want to jump to the conclusion he was leaving me. Perhaps he was just going pee.

Then, a few minutes passed and I jumped out of bed grabbing a flashlight. I ran into the jungle and quickly caught him walking towards where his ship landed. The second he saw my light he jumped.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I...I'm all healed up." He said shuffling his feet nervously.

"So? Why are you leaving?" I asked again.

"Because...because..." He started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You don't know do you? You just want to run back to what you've always known. Despite how horribly you are treated they have you brain washed with fear. Why would you want to go back? Stay here, please." I begged.

"I can't, they would kill me if they found that I stayed by my own will." He said.

"They'll make you tell them where you have been all this time. They will make you tell them where I am. Then they will kill me." I pointed out.

"Are...are you going to kill me if I don't stay?" He asked.

"No...I wouldn't do that. If you really want to leave go on. Just do me a favor and give me a few hours to run." I sighed.

"You've put so much time and effort in your home though." Nu Jab exclaimed knowing exactly how much I loved my home.

"Yeah, shitty things happen to everyone." I shrugged kicking a rock further into the jungle. I was fighting to keep my tears at bay.

"I'm sorry." He said then started walking off. The dam broke and I cried as I watched him leave. When he was a few yards away I called out to him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I WAS NICE TO YOU, I SAVED YOUR LIFE! NO WONDER YOUR RACE IS TREATED SO BADLY IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT OTHERS!" I screamed sobbing as I did. He paused in his walking for a moment, then continued on. I grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it in his direction. "I HATE YOU!"

He scampered off and left me alone. I stood there a crying mess for a few minutes. Why was this happening to me. I should've killed him on sight! I was weak, I wanted company. I don't want to live alone forever.

I ran back to my home and started frantically packing my things. I had to leave the furs, the food and my furniture. So much time, down the toilet. I was just about done when I stopped suddenly.

"I don't have the will anymore." I admitted to myself. Maybe, them coming and killing me was the best outcome for me. It would be easier than starting all over and living alone for the rest of my life. I dropped my bag and sat down in the pilots chair. I was going to sit here and wait for them to come.

I dosed off in the chair having cried myself to sleep. I had so many regrets in my life. So many things left undone that I wish I had done. I woke up in the morning to the smell of cooking meat. I jerked up in my seat and looked down at the fire pit.

"Good Morning, it's a brand new day." Nu Jab chirped standing on a log to cook.

"Wh...wh..." I frowned looking at him in utter surprise.

"I couldn't do it. You were right. You spared me when you should've killed me. You nursed me back to health and treated me better than generations of Ungoy have ever been. I'm your friend." He said.

"A friend indeed. Thank you Nu Jab, for returning the favor." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. I beamed then lunged forward wrapping him up into a hug.

"Oooooo, I could just squeeze you till you pop!" I said then let him go. He wheezed and stumbled a bit when I put him back down.

"That sounds painful." He said.

"It's just an expression. I don't seriously mean I'm going to squeeze you till you pop." I said getting up.

"Oh..." He blinked.

"So, I know what our next project is." I said.

"Our?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you came back. I assume that means you plan to live with me. So that means this is your home. Since this is your home you can help me make improvements." I said.

"Home...home? I like the sound of that. So what are we going to do next?" He asked.

"Make you a bed. Then I say we make you a fancy chair. We'll set it beside the pilots chair. It'll be like we have our own thrones. It just sounds cool and we've got nothing but time out here." I said.

"Makes sense to me." He agreed flipping the meat in the pot. I couldn't stop the smile that lingered on my face all day. I was touched that he came back. Plus, another brain would be good for thinking of ways to make improvements to the den.

 **Don't forget to leave a review to tell me how I am doing with this story! I really hope to hear from you all soon!**


	10. Jackals

Three weeks passed, Nu Jab and I feel into a routine. Everyday we woke up, hunted or foraged, ate breakfast, fetched water or took a dip, and work on the den. So far we made him a comfortable bed, improved mine, a throne for him, gathered furs to place on the ground, a wooden mini shovel, more spears, and two fur ponchos.

For a little guy he was actually pretty handy and strong. Working was a lot easier with him around. He told me of the harshness of winter and we debated migrating. We ultimately decided not to in fear that our home would get broken into by an animal. Instead we would brace for it. He knew which berries were edible adding another thing to our diet.

He was delighted to learn I still had my gun and it was loaded. He insisted I take it everywhere we went fearing a confrontation with his old allies. I did as he asked for his peace of mind.

If we diverted from our daily routine it was to go out on a adventure. Today we so happened to decide to go to the mountains today. The trees were all changing color so we wanted to see the jungle from a far. It still confused me how a jungle can have a fall and winter season. How did the plants survive because they all seemed pretty tropical.

"Shit...you're making me look bad dude!" I huffed trying to keep up with him up the mountain.

"Ungoy made for climbing mountains! Don't feel bad." He said stopping for me to catch up.

"Nothing else, but we're good with tinkering."

"So you build shit?"

"Yes, we build and make repairs to things."

"That's cool, can you fix needler damage to a human control panel?"

"If I had the right tools and a explanation of your technology and how it works. It would be a long shot though."

"If a long shot is all you have Nu Jab, you take it."

"You want to fix your life boat?" He assumed.

"Well, I just want to make what I can work again. I know that it's never going to be space worthy. Hell it's far from being air worthy even. I'm not even sure what we could do but we'll think of something. It could be just another improvement to our home." I said.

"It would be a fascinating project for me. I have always wanted to mess with your things." He enthused.

"You're wanting to be the annoying younger sibling to humans? Hummm, as long as you contribute right back we wouldn't mind I think." I mused.

"We would contribute." He said doubtless. We reached the very peak of the mountain. We looked over the jungle with appreciation. "I have to go." He said hobbling down the mountain.

"Alright, I'll come down after a minute. Why don't you do a little foraging?" I suggested sitting down on a rock jutting out of the ground.

"Okay." He chirped continuing his journey down. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a windy day and the view of the jungle was a beauty. I could come here everyday and just look out into the horizon all day. "AAHHHHH!" I heard the distressed cries of Nu Jab echo up through the tree tops.

I jumped up and began running down the mountain almost falling in the process. As I ran I pulled out my Magnum. I got close to where I thought his scream came from and slowed to a jog. With my gun ready I scanned the jungle for any signs of Nu Jab.

"I don't know!" Nu Jab cried cowering in front of a Jackal. The aliens back was turned to me so I crept up.

"Heritics aren't tolerated." He said pulling out a plasma pistol. Before he could aim it at Nu Jab I already had mine pointed at his head.

"Hey!" I barked rushing up. The Jackal turned around and brought his gun up. Before he could aim I pulled the trigger twice. Double tapped, just to be sure. His gun dropped and was followed by the Jackals body. Nu Jab looked to me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down checking over him.

"I'm fine, just scared. I thought my life was about to be shortened." He admitted.

"Not if I can help it. If I had the means ypu would live as long as me." I said getting back up. We both examined the Jackals body. Nu Jab took his energy sheild device and pistol. I grabbed a stick and poked his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This is the first time I've been this close to a Jackal. I'm going to poke it. Besides, I'm wondering if a Jackal skull on a stick outside our home would look cool." I shrugged telling the blunt truth about it.

"You never poked me." He pointed out.

"Yes I did, you just were asleep." I smirked.

"What?!" He squawked.

"Yeah, in my defense you refused to wake up. So, what are we going to do with bird brain here?" I asked kicking he body.

"Just leave it be. I've got everything of use off of him." He shrugged.

"Well then, let's get out of here. The other's might start looking for him." I said walking away. Nu Jab followed closely behind. We agreed to make our movements minimal for the next week just as a precaution.


	11. Winter

"Not doing it." I said bitting my lip as I did the peepee dance in front of the door.

"You have no choice! I'm not letting you piss yourself! Get out there it's just the cold!" Nu'jab demanded.

"But it be so cold!" I whined.

"I'll push you out if I need to!" He threatened. I groaned and quickly rushed out towards the nearest tree. I pulled down my pants and sighed in relief. The snow was coming down at an alarming pace already covering the ground. I felt it catching in my hair and melting against my skin. Not to mention the steam coming from where I released myself. I quickly pulled up my pants and rushed back into the shelter whooping loudly. Nu'Jab laughed at my misfortune as I hovered beside the fire pit. Thankfully the metal floor around the fire was hot and kind of made the shelter a oven of sorts. The cold winter wind blew in through the small cracks of the wooden wall but it wasn't too bad.

"Shut up Nu'Jab! You're going to need to go out and used the bathroom at some point. When that happens I'll be reveling in your misery!" I snapped darkly at him not at all amused at his enjoyment of my misery.

"Ungoy not affected by cold as much as you humans!" He shrugged.

"I could force you to sleep outside tonight just so that you'll eat your words in the morning." I grumbled.

"I said not as much! I'll still get sick from the cold and be uncomfortable." He protested not liking that idea at all. I sighed and looked at our food storage beside the wooden wall. There was enough food for two days. That means we were going to have to go and get more on the third day. Which means we were going to have to brave the cold once more. I went to my chair and Nu'Jab went to his chair beside mine.

"So...do you want to take turns getting food or should we do it as a team?" I asked.

"I think we should do it together. We're in this together after all. Besides if one of us gets hurt out there alone we might die out there." He reasoned.

"Good thinking on that...does the cold effect your tank?" I asked.

"No, besides making the tank cold. Though it doesn't matter thanks to the fur top you made me to go under." He said.

"Good, I can't imagine what it would feel like carrying around that tank and it getting cold! Heck I don't know how you sleep with that damn thing? I know you have to but still." I continue just to fill the silence. We talked looking into the fire until we got hungry. It was his turn to cook so I didn't need to get up from my seat.

We went to bed and snuffed out the fire. We had plenty of fur so it wasn't too bad. We did it mostly to so that we didn't have to go out and get wood to often. It was a smart idea since less time in the cold mental lest energy burned and less chance of us getting cold. We woke up the next day and repeated our previous days events. I laughed at the poor guy as he waddled out to go pee. The snow as almost to his neck at this point.

When he came back I kicked a path of snow clear for him then go the great idea to start packing the snow against the front of the shelter. I was hopping it would help keep the warmth in. Kind of like an igloo. It was a lot of work out there in the cold but I was sure it was a worthy investment. I came back in skin red from the cold. Nu'Jab forced me to huddle up in all the furs close to the fire for awhile.

"You know, I wish I had a deck of playing cards. I would teach you go fish. At least then we wouldn't be so bored." I huffed halfway through the night still huddled up.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a bunch of papers with four sets of human numbers. You get five cards and ask for the cards you want from the other person. If they don't have it you draw a card. It would be better to just show you if I could. It's a fun way to past the time." I sighed.

"Oh, I guess it would be fun to pass the time." He shrugged. After that we went back to staring at the fire. I couldn't wait for summer to come back! Then we could go out and have fun but...his tank seems to just keep getting lower. I'm scared for him. He won't tell me how long he has which makes me even more anxious. Poor guy, he's stronger than any race has ever given credit for.


	12. His End

Spring came, the snow started to melt and with it came the end of Nu'Jab. His tank was running down on empty and I could tell he was starting to be effected. It was hard for him to get around and breath now.

I was back at my crash site with Nu'Jab. It took us a long time to get there but the walk but beautiful. All the new green coming in, spring flowers budding. It was ultimately what he wanted. He was sitting down heaving trying to catch his breath as I poked around the crash site.

"Nu'Jab, how long do you have? Please, I know you're close so just tell me so I can prepare." I said sitting down at the barren seats of the life boat.

"I...have a day left maybe a bit more." He said after a bit of silence. His word weighted heavy on me. I already knew it was going to be soon but to for sure know...

"Do you have anything special you want to do or have done?" I asked keeping my feelings from showing.

"Not really. Just do what you want with my body when I'm gone. As far as today, can't we just relax?" He said. I got up and walked to sit beside him on the ground just outside.

"Yeah, we can do that. So is there anything on your mind?" I asked.

"That I'm just lucky." He said.

"How?" I laughed.

"I have lived more than the average Grunt does in the Covenant. I have lived in more liberty than my people have for countless generations. Then I got to meet you and you have treated me better than any other has. Although I don't have much more time left I have been lucky. My only sad thought is leaving you behind all alone." Nu'Jab said and from the corner of his eye I saw a single tear roll from his eye. But by the way his eye had crinkled I knew he was smiling so I smiled back.

"I was lucky to find you. You're kind, if going by you is a good choice, is a friendly bunch. I'll miss you so terribly when you are gone Nu'Jab." I said choking back tears.

"How long do humans live for?" He asked.

"With modern technology we can live up to 120 easily but... Out here I'll love until I'm 90. That's if I don't get an illness or get killed. That could be around 70 years from now." I explained looking up to the sky.

"That's a very long time to be alone. I'm sorry. I wish I could find another tank or refuel mine." He said.

"I wish you could too but you have nothing to be sorry for. This was the hand you were dealt with. We're both just going to have to accept it and hope to see one another again on the other side." I leaned my head against the side of the life boat and closed my eyes. My heart was slowly caving in it felt like. I was given hope of not being left here alone all my life only to now see it slowly die. How cruel the universe could be to those who didn't deserve it.

"You...think there is another side?" He asked trembling in voice.

"Of course there is this wasn't a giant mistake! We were all put here by something and left to life and discover the way we see fit. Like a giant zoo of some cosmic being who was bored or something. Everything happens for a reason. " I said and the terrible thing was I was convincing myself just as much as I was him. My faith was always shaky but now with my friends dying I felt the need to believe for the both of us.

"Really? Then maybe this isn't so bad. I'll be waiting for you on the other side then. Then we can talk all about everything without embarrassment or fear." He sighed leaning against me.

"I look forward to it but it's against my moral to kill myself. I've already tried before." I said apologetically.

"I wouldn't ever ask you to take your own life like that. When did you try?" He asked.

"Before landing on this planet back on the Pillar. I didn't want to suffer at the hand of the covenant so I thought about killing myself. However, I couldn't do it and ended up finding a life boat to use." I dryly chuckled.

"Maybe you were right, maybe this all happened for a reason! I just wish there was a way to stop the slaughter of your people. Being away from this war and with you has made me realize that I don't agree to the reason for it. Sure I don't know exactly what that reason is but I know that it's idiotic. If an Ungoy can figure that out why can't the rest of them do so?" He came to the conclusion.

"Because fear is easy to manipulate. Change is easy to ignore and understanding doesn't come easy. If the situation different odds are is that we would've been fighting against each other. No feelings of friendship would pass our minds as we gunned each other down." I sighed.

"That is so sad. I can't think about killing you know that I know you." He exclaimed.

"Nor can I but that's just the way things are for now. Until one of us are whipped out or the higher ups finally come to terms with each other." I agreed.

"I'm glad I didn't die fighting for something stupid like that. I just wish my fellow Ungoy had the opportunity to be free of it as I have." He huffed.

"I wish my people didn't feel the need to fight too. Even before your kind attacked we were fighting with each other. It seems like that's all we have ever done. It's always over silly shit. If we are able to colonize different planets I don't see why the Rebels couldn't find a new planet to live on? Honestly there is enough room in the universe for everyone to have some space." I grumbled.

"Sounds too simple to be taken seriously. Besides, it's never been about space. It's always been about being right and everyone agreeing." Nu'Jab chuckled.

"Amen brother preach it to me!" I shouted throwing my hands up to the air. We both broke out into a lighter that left me in tears and Nu'Jab coughing. We stayed in silence after calming down and watched the clouds pass us by. Eventually we started pointing them out and declaring what they looked like to us.

When the sun started to set we walked back to the shelter where I let Nu'Jab sleep in my bed. All night I watched over him with a heavy feeling in my gut. I made him breakfast in bed and we talked casually. He then got out of bed and insisted he get out of the shelter.

He didn't make it far. Just to the side of the hill outside of the shelter. He sat down in the grass and laid down. He was laying down to die and I could hardly stand it. I sat looking away from him doing everything I could to quiet my sobs. I didn't want to make him feel bad on his death bed. He was being so strong about this all.

"It's okay Elizabeth...Its okay!" He said wrapping his arms weakly around my middle. I broke down and turned to wrap him up in a hug. "You can take my gas mask after I'm gone and wear it. You always said it was cool so...all you have to do is take off the pipe and close the valve." He said trying to make me feel better. Yet his voice was strained and when I looked down to his tank reading there was little doubt. It was past empty now, he had no more air.

"Okay. I will Nu'Jab! I will!" I sobbed whipping my eyes. He then took off his mask and ripped off the pipe before turning a metal clip in it. He showed me that the valve was closed and placed it in my hands. He was starting to struggle in his breathing. Yet he smiled at me and waved me away. "No! I'm going to be right here until your final moment!" I shook my head and grabbed his hand. His smile widen as tears streamed from his eyes. At first his chest just convulsed but soon he was full out suffocating. I watched as silently as my friend choked to death. His hand went still in mine. Then it stiffened and I knew, Nu'Jab the Ungoy was dead. My only friend on this planet was gone!


	13. Sorrow

I didn't even want to leave his body to go dig a hole! I put on his mask and sat there sobbing. Why was this universe so cruel? The sun was sinking into the horizon forcing me to get a move on. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay beside my friend, my dead friend. Yet I force myself to get up and start digging with my wooden shovel. The entire process was slow due to my constant outburst of sobbing. Yet, I finished just as the sun's light disappeared completely from the sky.

I picked up his body and dropped down into the hole. I tried to think of it more as me laying him down to sleep. It wasn't the first time I had done this. There was a few times that he fell asleep on the bench or in my chair before. I would pick him up much like how I just did and gently lay him in his own bed. I laid him in the dirt and placed his hands on his chest before climbing out.

"Nu'Jab, you were a remarkable friend! You race should be proud of you. I promise to treat the others of your kind the same way I treated you. I only hope they treat me in the same way you did. At first you were so scared but you were hurt too! And when you tried to leave I cried for you to stay. Then to my surprise, you did! You came back to me and it was the happiest I have ever felt. You don't know what it meant to me. To have you trust me and chose me. You could've ended me by going back to your alien friends. You could've branched off on your own. Yet you decided to keep me company. I wish we had more time together! I wish I could've done something!

There is so much I would have liked to do with you! If I had found a way off this planet I would've demanded you came with me. No way would I have left you behind! Maybe we could've went back to my home and started the shop I told you about. You would've done so good there! I would show you how to play games, I would treat you to ice cream and cake! I would allow you your own room, your own real bed, and your own stuff! It would've been so great! Yet, it was still great even without those things! We took it day by day. I love how you would run screaming with your arms flailing about! You are such a silly creature in nature. Yet, you are smart too and serious where the time called for it. You will always be my friend and I will never ever forget you! I promise you will always be in my heart!" I sobbed as I slowly covered him in dirt. When he was covered in dirt I felt so sick. I could no longer see him! Never again would we be able to speak!

No I had told him that there was an after life and that we would meet there! From now on I would believe that! For I hope it was true! I almost smiled thinking about dying then going to the after life. I can almost see him waiting there for me. It would be a glorious reunion! All eternity would we be together to laugh and joke around! It sounded like heaven, maybe that was heaven!

Finally I finished his grave. I stayed there and just looked at the mound of disturbed earth that he laid under. I just looked at it in silence. I was paying him my respects. Once I was done I stuck the shovel above the dirt mound close to where his head was and went inside. That night I cried myself asleep kneeling beside his cot.

The morning came and I cursed it. The happenings of yesterday hit me like a tone of bricks. My eyes were sore from all the crying, my voice was horse from the sobs and my body ached from the way I had slept. Yet it didn't matter! What I was feeling on the inside was far worse. I have seen death before! I have seen funerals but none of them had effected me like this did! None of those mattered to me because they were never any of my friends. At least not as close as me and he were.

I stretched out getting up with fresh tears in my eyes. My first order of business was to cut down a tree. From there I cut it into a two foot log and rolled it to the side of the shelter. I then worked on cutting it down to a tombstone. It was a typical one, being square at the bottom, then coming up to a smooth arch. In it I craved his name thickly. Under his name I carved thinly 'A Courageous Ungoy'.

It took me almost all day but once I was done I picked it up and heft it to where the shovel was. I quickly swapped their places and tossed the shovel away uncaring of it. I went to the foot of his grave and looked over at it. He deserved better but this was all I could do. Finally I fixed myself up something to eat and drank some water after I went to the river to take a nice dip. I stayed there longer than usual and swam around to calm myself.

I couldn't help but to think I was some how cursed. My parents sent me away to the air force despite my obvious destain of it. Because of that it was hard to make any friends. Then, I get stranded on a planet with no way to call for help. I meet a herd of beasts that eventually moved on from me. Then there was Stan and he too left me. Next was Nu'Jab and he died on me. Was I cursed to be alone forever? Doomed to always be loosing those who got close to me? What was the purpose of this all?

I could feel my mental state taking a nose dive. It looks like I was about to hit a new time low. Because there was no end in sight in this hopeless situation. Well no end besides the literal end of me. I didn't want this! I didn't want to live like this anymore. Yet I wasn't going to kill myself to spare me from it any longer. I promised Nu'Jab and I just lacked the ability it seemed. So I was stuck until my body failed me.

I got out of the water and didn't bother drying off before heading back. Along the way I picked wild flowers and once back I placed them on his grave. Then until sun set I sat at the foot of his grave just staring at his tombstone. As if I could will him back to life! Yet I wasn't a God and I couldn't. Days passed and I was going at a very slow pace. Most of my time was spent near his grave. I found myself talking to him there. I know he couldn't hear me but I couldn't help myself! I can't explain why it was I did what I did! I just did everything I could to comfort myself from all this sorrow I felt!

Even hunting was a pain for me. It just wasn't that fun without him around! I would put it off sometimes going a day without food just because I couldn't find the strength to make myself do it. Getting water seemed like a burden barely manageable as it was! I think it was safe to say that I was falling into a depression. It was crushing to say the least. There was no one to comfort me, no one to just sit here with me. I was being forced to deal with this in absolute solitude!

Yet as slow as I went the days seemed to pass by in a blur. The only reason I knew what day it was or how long ago he passed was because I would keep track of it. For what reasons I didn't know but I did it! Before I knew it he was gone for a month. On that month mark I carved a small tear on his tombstone.

Then I decided to go for a very long walk. I brought a canteen with me that was filled with water and just started to wonder around. Of course a few trees were taken down by those sand sharks or whales. Odd birds and other woodland creatures scampered around the jungle reminding me that it was still teeming with life. Even though my world seemed to be at a halt this world was still going on as if nothing happened. It kind of made me angry. Yet I realized that this anger was unreasonable.

By the time I reached my shelter it was already dark. Yet my body was exhausted and sleep came to me easy that night. Before passing out in my cot I decided that I should take walks a lot more from then on. Maybe do some rock climbing and hiking. It would give me something to do. Plus of I was too exhausted I couldn't help but to almost immediately pass out upon coming home. It seemed like a step in the right direction. Slowly, ever so slowly I would tried to go back to normal. It would've been what he wanted after all. He wouldn't be happy if he could see what state I had been all this month. My own happiness and well being didn't seem to weigh in on this decision, it was only his theorized happiness that did. Was that a bit sad? Yes. Did I care? No.


	14. Trouble at the Enemy Camp

I was walking around not really paying attention like I tended to do lately. I never completely lost my way and I always returned home before night. Not only was I using this as a way to cope with Nu'Jub's death, I was also learning the lay of the land by heart. You never know when that kind of knowledge will come in handy. One day it was going to save my life.

Summer was slowly making way for fall now. I needed to prepare for winter and it's months of staying inside. It wasn't going to be nearly as fun as it had been before. I wasn't looking forward to any of it. Honestly, I don't know if there was anything left in my life to look forward too.

Everyday I woke up, went for a walk, foraged and hunt along the way, take a bath in the river, then go to bed. It wasn't always in that order but either way I did it all alone. It's surprising how boring and unbearable things are when you are forced to do them alone. Add the fact that this solitude is forever and you just made the act of laying in bed soul crushing.

The highlight of my life is seeing an earth whale take down a big tree. Which I am lucky to witness at least two times a day. I walked through the jungle looking up at the sky through the tree tops. It was a some what cloudy day but there was no threat of rain. At least not for about an hour or two. I liked the rain, so if it did come sooner if at all I wouldn't be upset about it. It made the earth whales more active. I once saw one on the surface chilling in the rain pretty close to my home.

As I mused on wither I would get to see something like that again I became unaware of where I was heading. By the time I figured out where I was it was too late. There just beyond the trees was the Covenant ship. I turned on the shield bracelet sending it into standby mode. I could hear yelling in their tongue which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I didn't think the yelling was directed at me. I should've ran away right then and there. Yet...just the sound of their voices lured me in. Sure they weren't friendly but they were still other beings that could talk and understand me! I just wanted to listen to them, even if they sounded pissed. Before I knew what the hell I was doing I had climbed a tree that allowed me to over look their camp. There was the Elite and five Jackals. The Elite and one of the Jackals were fighting with the other four. I had no clue what it was about since they were speaking their own language.

It looked like tension was rising in there camp. When the first of the four jackals attacked I wasn't surprised. In a blink of an eye and all out fight started out. I watched in awe as they turned on each other. The Elite was fighting rather well with the help of the one Jackal on his side. The way they fought without their weapons was brutal. Bitting, clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, slapping, you name it! It was a free for all down there and I was glad I wasn't apart of it.

I cringed when a Jackal grabbed another and pulled the top of its mouth and jaw apart. It hung uselessly on it's face spewing blood. Yet the Jackal didn't stop fighting despite his injury. No doubt if he didn't die today he would die eventually. The Elite stomped a Jackals head into the dirt as the other two where hanging on him. The Jackals head under his foot cracked and flatted by an inch or two easily. I felt bile rise up in my throat as his dead body twitched in the dust.

Having seen enough I climbed down the tree and made a break for it back home. The entire way I was looking over my shoulder scared they would find out I was there. The thought of them all teaming up on me as I was defenceless had me running at speeds I never knew was possible for me. I didn't slow down even as I tore through the front of my home. I skid to a stop slamming into the wall besides my bed. I quickly grabbed my Magnum and rushed out to the top of the mouth of my den.

I sat with my feet dangling over the edge panting as I looked all around me in paranoia. For hours I didn't dare move or make a sound too scared that they were somewhere in the jungle waiting for me. I hid the gun between my legs just in case so that should they attack, they would get a nasty surprise. The sun was sinking in the sky and nothing had popped out and said boo to me.

"Do you think it's safe Nu'Jab?" I asked looking over to his grave bitting my lip. I thought it over some more looking around before I got up. I still felt the need to be quite and sneak to my home. Once inside I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The place was hardly lit, being that the fire was out. Yet I could still see due to the light pouring into through the door and cracks in the wooden wall.

I felt my heart still pounding lightly in my chest as I thought of what I just witnessed. I found myself siding with the Elite and his one loyal Jackal. I hope they faired well and I hope the renegade Jackals didn't start lurking in the jungle. Before drifting off to sleep I decided to go and check up on them. Of course from a far as to not put myself in danger. However this time I would be going with a my gun.

NEXT DAY

With my gun tucked in the back of my pants I climbed up a tall tree some distance away from the enemies camp. It wasn't that hard thanks to its many branches and vines that clung tightly to it's trunk. Once I was high enough I sat on a branch and looked down at the camp. Here was blood on the ground, yet the bodies were all gone. It was still in there camp but I stayed and watched. My patience was rewarded when a Jackal came out. He was banged up, it was obvious by the limp even though he tried to hide it.

He walked off into the jungle, away from me thankfully. I watched him go and tried to keep track of his position as far as I could from my spot. I waited for several minutes after I lost track of him before returning my attention to the camp itself. Once again I was forced to wait for something, anything to happen. The wait was so long I found myself standing on the branch seeing as how my rear was becoming numb.

I shifted my weight periodically from foot to foot to ease my discomfort. I was really tempted to just go back home but I really had nothing better to do anyways. My patience was once again rewarded when the Elite came out of their ship. He wasn't limping like his friend from before but his arm was void of his armor. He had two thick sticks tied against his arm. His back was hunched and I noticed that he had his hurt arm tucked into himself. If I didn't look for anymore reason for this I would've missed the very small seem in his armor plating. From it I could see his florescent blood dried up around it.

I was surprised that he had sustained serious injuries like that. After all he was bigger, stronger and better armored than the Jackals. I guess his suit is loosing it's power or something. Maybe it's just the fact that there was more than one of them and it was a physical fight. Seeing him hurt too the edge of fear and danger I had always felt when seeing them. Then again, I had a pistol!

He walked to side of the ship and pressed a button. A side paneling popped open for him. I watched in fascination as he grabbed something from inside and slide it out. It looked to be a solar panel of sorts. It shinned in the light bright causing me to squint. He pulled it out all the way then moved to the side where he did the same to the next panel.

It was a slow process that showed just how he was effected by his injuries. I felt for him, at least he had a friend to help him out. The Jackal was probably off hunting for them or something. Truth be told I was also kind of envious of him at the same time. I sighed longingly and sat back down on the branch. When I did he stilled making me stiffen. 'Crap! Did he hear me or something?' I panicked preparing to run away should he spot me.

Then I heard it, a snap of a twig. Both me and him stiffened at the sound. He looked over his shoulder and I scanned the jungle around me. Off to the side of me too close for comfort I saw two Jackals with make shift spears in their hands. I held my breath and watched as they crept through the undergrowth towards the camp.

They nearly passed directly under the tree I was in. The elite turned around as they came into the camp perimeter. I watched as there was a still silence between the two opposing forces. It was like there was a conversation being had between them. Then with no indication of the end of their wordless conversation they sprang forward. With a gasp I decided I was going to go down and help.

It was stupid of me! They could all turn on me! If I help the Elite he could just turn around and take me on. There was no way I could know how they would react to me just popping up. Yet I continued to climb down the tree. I jumped down once I was close enough to the ground. Once I landed I sprinted towards the camp hearing their tussling. I pulled my gun out of the back of my pants and clicked the safety off.

I crashed into the camp and stopped just a foot inside of it. Three pairs of eyes went onto me. One of the Jackals detached itself from the Elite and came for me. To it and the other aliens surprise I lifted my gun and pulled the trigger. The running Jackals head snapped back and his body fell to the ground.

There was a pause in all movement from everyone as the echo of my shoot rang over the tree tops. I blinked at the scene before me. I couldn't believe what I just did. How reckless does one have to be to fucking charge into the enemy camp like I just did. I quickly snapped back to my initial goal and took aim at the Jackal left.

Seeing the end of the barrel aimed at him he hissed and jumped off the Elite. I followed his movement as he zig-zagged after me but could never get a clean shot. I stepped back as he gained ground on me. However the Elite was quick to chase after him. Before he could lunge for me the Elite stomped at him which made him falter. In that moment he was still and I took my opportunity.

The bullet went through the side of its head but never made it out the other side. Once again the sound of my pistol rang over the tree tops. I immediately looked to the Elite keeping a firm grip on my pistol. I was prepared to kill him or even shot him in the leg if need be. Me and him shared a long moment of eye contact. When he moved I slid a foot back ready to run off. He lifted up his unharmed hand non-threateningly. I looked to what he had moved to send me on edge in the first place. I nearly sighed seeing that he was just tucking his harmed arm to his side.

"What are you wanting?" He asked harshly me finally. I jolted looking at stupidly.

"I...don't know..." I forced out to spare myself from looking any more of a idiot than I already had. This seemed to have left him just as stunned as I had been. Our awkward moments was ended when the Jackal came crashing through the jungle. I gasped and took off in a panic.

"DEMON! HALT!" He called out but I wasn't going to seriously listen to him. I ran as fast as I could back to my camp. I didn't bother looking behind me this time. There was now two to one. I wasn't injured and I had a gun unlike them. They would be stupid to try and take me on. My mere existence probably left them baffled. They must've figured me gone long ago.

I plopped down beside Nu'Jab's grave once I arrived home. I panted and stared up to the cloudy blue sky with a goofy grin. Then, I started to laugh loudly. I didn't really know why I was laughing but I didn't care. It felt too good to bother wondering if I was insane or something. Once I had calmed down to the point where I was just chuckling lightly I rolled my head over towards his grave marker.

"Nu'Jab! If only you where there I bet you would've shit bricks!" I said beaming at his engraved name. That couldn't have gone any better than it did in my opinion. Sure they knew I was alive and armed now but who cares? The playing field had been made even! I bet they are wondering why I hadn't killed them when I had a chance! Oh my, how the look of surprise on their faces would amuse me for many days to come!


	15. The Treaty

A week passed and I was still replaying the events of the confrontation in my head. I was finding myself wishing I had cracked jokes while I could. I was delighted in the very short conversation we had. Just a question and a reply. It was short sweet but it was refreshing. I craved more but I didn't dare go back to their camp. I was torn between the need to not be alone and the fear of being killed.

If I looked at it realistically I shouldn't care. They were my only chance at having other beings to live with, to talk to, to keep me sane. Yet there was a deep Instinct that demanded I not jeopardize my life. Self preservation was strong in me, so strong it ignored the suffering I would have living alone for the rest of my long pointless days. Pointless, day in and day out it would be the same. Alone, hunting, walking, trying to think of ways of improving my home, swimming, sleeping, and thinking about my life from the beginning to the present day.

It's amazing what time and your thoughts will uncover. When the two are together in abundance you saw things you didn't before. Dots start to connect and sometimes they are disturbing. To make it worse was the lack of an outlet for this new clarity. I could not confide in any one with them. I was trapped by myself and inside of myself. It was like when you were with another person or being you weren't just yourself anymore. Even if you didn't talk to them, just being in there presence seemed to draw you put subconsciously. You and the beings around you merged into one subconscious energy.

Then again maybe I was just crazy or over thinking it. It could be both at the same time. Though I think I'm just crazy. I mean I feel crazy? I mean crazy people don't know they're crazy, I know I'm crazy therefore I'm not crazy. I walked back from taking a nice cold soak in the river. The river was always a place for me to collect my thoughts and calm down so I was relaxed. I let my mind wander as I walked into my camp.

I got three steps in before I noticed the two aliens snooping around, or they were until they noticed me. I quickly brought out my gun and pointed it at them, switching rapidly between who I aimed at. I could see the Jackal bristle at my actions. However the Elite stayed clam.

"We mean no harm, human." The Elite spoke.

"OH SURE, that's why you guys are invading my camp! You expect me to trust a group of aliens who have sworn to whip out my species?" I said. I jumped and pointed the gun back at the Jackal when he moved towards Nu'Jab's grave. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I bellowed taking a step towards him.

"You have shown no intent of harm towards us. Given the circumstances I have decided to...offer a peace treaty." The Elite said slowly. The Jackal was now glaring at me but he soon disregarded me and looked to the wooden grave marker.

"A Courageous Ungoy." The Jackal all but snorted at the carving.

"He was a courageous Ungoy! I will not let you talk down on him!" I spat.

"Nu'Jab. He was thought dead last summer." The Elite mused.

"He didn't die he just got stuck under a tree and broke his leg! I saved him, carried him to my camp and helped him recover. He died...over a month ago. His tank was empty, he suffocated to death." I had started out yelling but soon my tone softened as I felt my heart sink. 'I miss you Nu'Jab.'

"Heretic!" The Jackal sneered.

"Who cares? He and I were happy! We didn't fight, the end of his life was peaceful and liberating! I held his hand as he died and the only thing that made him sad was the fact that he was going to leave me behind! Your order has treated his kind like shit! You might have better technology than us but you are primitive in mentality!" I spat back.

"Jub-Jub, calm yourself. Human, you have survived long past what I had expected here. Tell me, why give away your existence? Why aid me in fighting the traitors?" He asked sending a sharp look to the Jackal.

"I...I...accidentally stumbled near your camp the day prior and saw the fight between your group. I went back that day to see which side came out victorious." I began bitting my lip nervously. I quickly decided my true reasoning with stupid so I made up another."Their survival and exile to the jungle was a threat to me. I figured I could get them out of the way while they were distracted with you. However, I didn't expect you to find my camp, even finding out that I still live." I said strongly.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"What others?" I laughed. "You guys killed them before they could get off the ship! The ones that got away on the life boats were probably killed too. I think I'm the only one who survived." I glared accusingly at them both.

"You have been alone this entire time?" The Elite asked a bit surprised at this new information.

"Yes! Well, not until I found Nu'Jab!" I nodded.

"How did you survive two winters?" The Jackal asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well, I made a friend with the wildlife here. Me and their herd migrated. I only had to deal with one winter so far." I shrugged.

"Have you no way of seeking help from your kind?" The Jackal asked.

"If I did would I be here still? Obviously you have had as much success as I have in contacting help." I huffed.

"That is none of your business!" The Jackal snapped.

"Jub-Jub, you're failing to adjust to the circumstances. Human, you aided me against the rebels of my camp and proven the last you are strong enough to survive on your own. However both you of us are in the same situation seeing as we may very well never get back to civilization. I see no need for us to continue the war here, do you concur?" He said.

"Yes, I don't see the point in fighting each other now. There is no war to be had here." I agreed. Finally someone with a lick of common sense!

"Then it is settled." He nodded then started to walk away with the Jackal. I blinked feeling desperation bloom in my heart.

"Wait!" I called out jogging up behind them. "You guys got to see my camp! Am I allowed to see yours? It would be only fair." I said making up a reason to be around them. I didn't want to be alone now that I didn't have too! Both aliens looked back at me.

"So be it human." The elite agreed after a second of pondering. I nodded my head keeping my face straight until both had turned back. The second I was save I let a insanely gay grin sprout on my face.

"So...Can I know your name or would you prefer me calling you Elite?" I asked as we walked through the jungle.

"Mida."

"Mida..." I said testing his name out in my tongue. I beamed finding that it had a nice ring to it. "I already know your name is Jub-Jub. My name is Elizabeth Jackals!" I said. It felt so good to say my name aloud to someone. It was a real fear that one day I would forget it!

"Don't get too comfortable human." Jub-Jub huffed.

"Will do Jackal!" I chirped. He glared at me annoyed with my happy attitude. I was practically prancing behind them as they walked back to their camp. Midas strides were so long due to his long legs. It was really neat to be so close to a in Elite who wasn't going to kill you. I took the time to fully scan every detail of the alien. He was tall, standing to be at least 7 feet easily. His hands were weird, having two thumbs and two fingers.

"Stop staring human." Jub-Jub snapped making me jump.

"Sorry! I've never seen an Elite up close before!" I blushed when Mida gave me a side glance.

"Must you keep referring me to that name?" He said with an edge of irritation in his tone.

"I'm sorry that is just what we have come to call you. I don't know the name of your species." I admitted.

"I am Sangheili, Jub-Jub is and Kig-Yar." Mida explained.

"OH, those are better names than what we've came up with. I guess I understand why you would be irked by our nick names. I mean, I would be pretty annoyed if I was referred to as an ape!" I chuckled lamely.

"We often refer to your kind as more degrading things than ape." Jub-Jub hissed.

"Sticks and stones! Don't worry I have a pocket book of degrading names for your kind alone." I mused happily. Should he start an insult battle I would probably brush it off and crack yo mama jokes. He wasn't going to get me all riled up! Nope! I was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring me down! NOTHING!


	16. A Matter of Time

I started to find any and all excuse to go and visit the aliens at their camp. Months went by and slowly both aliens got used to my presence. Jab-Jab didn't like me but he accepted my presence. Mida on he other hand started to really accept me. To my utter surprise when it was just me and him he became very curious.

I too was very curious about him and his people. I knew it couldn't be he was trusting me. It felt more like he just...missed his people yet at the same time he had a lot a grief about the subject. It wasn't until I voiced my opinion about some things about his culture that he really started to trust me.

The Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sangheilios. Which I thought was cool. I mean, humans didn't call themselves earthians or some shit. Then again, that would be ridiculous sounding. His race has colonized other planets just as we humans had. Yet we both held our home planet near and dear to our hearts. It was the cradle of our species so how could we not?

"You know." I started as me and Mida returned back to his camp with on of the large three legged deer like creatures. "I understand your hate for being called anything but what you are but would you like to know what Elites mean to us?" I asked.

"I have no interested in it's meaning but you may inform me." He said.

"Well, Elites man that you are a select part of a group that is superior to the rest in terms of ability or qualities. So, it's not an insult, more of a compliment. Which is surprising since humans typically smash anything they don't like. By smash I mean to squander their names. I guess it makes up feel better. Gives us an outlet to vent our frustration. Believe me when I say we hold lots of frustration with your Covenant." I explained.

"I see that as a sign of weakness. The Sangheili see most humans as nameless. Only your armored warriors are recognized with the title of Demon." He said.

"Yeah well, those are called Spartans. Their named from and ancient culture from our home world called Sparta. Sparta was a warrior society in ancient Greece. Spartan culture was centered on loyalty to the state and military service. At age 7, Spartan boys entered a rigorous state-sponsored education, military training and socialization program. Known as the Agoge, the system emphasized duty, discipline and endurance. Although, I'm not sure what makes a modern day Spartan a Spartan." I said.

"We are much like your ancient Spartans then. Were raised from childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies, and are not honored at all." He said giving me a side glance. This is why I loved talking about humans and our past cultures to him. He's always willing to share some piece of his with me. It was a even give and take system we had set up.

"Well then, what is your hobie or secondary endeavor?" I asked. For many moments he didn't speak and I didn't press him about it. It was an understanding between us. Our friendship was fragile as it was, so I was carefully tip toeing around certain subjects.

"I...it is dishonorable for me but I studied the way of medicine." He finally admitted to me.

"Oh well I know how your people look down on that. I know it may not give you comfort but for us humans the way of medicine is an honorable trade to go into. I guess you can say we're cowards without honor, but if we are injured we feel no shame in asking to be healed." I said.

"Yes, I have noticed you humans have a division within your military just for recovering and healing your wounded. They do not ask for aid in honorable suicide." He said.

"The only ones who will commit suicide are those who are severely damaged. Those who see their lives a tax upon humanity. It's odd, your people seem to hold combat and death sacred. Yet my people hold life sacred. I can see why we have so much conflict." I laughed even though it wasn't really funny.

"You know... All these years of war some Sangheili have gained a respect for your kind. Your kinds bravery in the fight against extinction is admirable." He said.

"What about you? What is your take on humans?" I asked.

"My take?" He questioned.

"Yeah, your opinion!" I urged.

"Humans are weaker in comparison to Sangheili. However I find humans to be equals among us and have never understood the San'Shyuum in their inability to even consider making humans apart of the Covenant. They believe Humans are unclean beings that must be eliminated from the galaxy." He said making me beam.

"That makes me happy. I am glad you don't blindly follow the San'Shyuum and their judgment on others. I honestly don't know what they have against us." I said.

"Nor do I. Let us prepare this carcass for consumption. Kig-Yar are known to become feral when hungry." He said as we walked into his camp.

"Worse than a PMSing woman!" I huffed.

"I have no knowledge of your kinds inconsistencies in metal state." He said kneeling down beside the carcass.

"It happens when a female bleeds from her...reproductive organs. Our moods take a bad turn when it happens." I explained.

"Ah, The lost of possible children distresses you females." He concluded.

"Well no, it just causes a hormonal reaction. Plus it's not comfortable to deal with monthly." I shrugged.

"How long does incubation take for humans?" He asked as he gutted the carcass.

"Ten months roughly. We call it pregnancy, the fetus lives inside the mother during it. Once it is out it is called and infant or should I say baby. We get hormonal during this period too." I laughed sitting down on the other side of the carcass.

"Our spawn emerge from eggs we keep in incubation." He said.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense since your species is by no means mammal." I mused.

"You have returned...with the female." Jab-Jab grumbled.

"Awe! Look it's the Kig-Jar male! How are you doing?" I greeted happily.

"I am as I am. The season is changing, I am preparing the ghost for travel." He said to Mida.

"Very good Jab-Jab, Prepare the cooking pit." He ordered.

"Ghost? Wow! Are we going to hook up a sort of trailer for it to pull? I know it's only a one seater vehicle!" I asked. I had the pleasure of getting up close and personal with their Ghost on board. I have yet to be allowed to operate it but I was hoping it would be just a matter of time.

"Yes we will need to do so in order to carry supplies back and forth from the lands you migrated to." Mida answered for me as he skinned our kill. Ever since I told them about the great plains with many tall mountains surrounding it they wanted to go check it out. Apparently they were seeking metals or possibly Forerunner artifacts. Anything to find a way off this planet. It was the year 2550 when we got stranded. Now it was 2552 and 2553 was coming fast. Two years going on three. I could hardly believe I have been here for almost three years.

"Cooking pit ready." Jab-Jab informed. We cooked the carcass and ate together that night. After lingering for an hour to talk to the two aliens I went back home. Soon I would be going on a journey with these two aliens. I was looking forward to the long period of time they would be stuck with me. Yet if they found what they were looking for I fear for what will become of me. Will they kill me before leaving my corpse here to rot? Would they take me as a prisoner of war? Or maybe would they spare me or even aid me in calling from my own species help. I guess it was another thing that would just be a matter of time to figure out.


	17. Odd Freindship

"Midaaaa...can I ride on the Ghost?" I asked as he slowly drove the Ghost out of their ship.

"No Elizabeth, you do not know how to operate it." Mida said with the patience of a boulder.

"Can you teach me then? Please? I always wanted too. Come on! I'm a piolet!" I begged.

"Female he said no." Jab-Jab snapped.

"Well then, can I...ummm...sit in your lap?" I asked. To this Jab-Jab glared at me however Mida gave me a thoughtful look over.

"Your small frame will not hinder my operation of the vehicle,I see no harm." He said making me grin happily. I practically pranced over to Mida's side and stuck my tongue out at Jab-Jab along the way. He got out of the Ghost and we went to the very primitive trailer we built. It was basically two trees stripped into two long logs with hundreds of hand made rope tying them together. We then laid fur over the ropes and logs. I was able to stitch them together with a poorly made wooden needle and small hand made ropes. We had a very thick rope tied to both ends of the logs creating a loop to go around the seat of the Ghost.

It was getting really cold now so we figured we needed to get going before the snow came. I had to say, with their help making this primitive trailer was almost easy. Mida and I grabbed the rope that would go around the Ghost seat and hauled it up. Jab-Jab jumped onto the trailer and jumped around on it a few times to test it durability. On the Ghost it was now slanted upwards. So Jab-Jab was no longer on the ground.

"It should hold." He grunted his approval.

"Heck yeah it will! With how much rope we tied between those two damn logs!" I huffed crawling over the back of the Ghost to jump onto the trailer with Jab-Jab. He huffed and sat down on the trailer.

"Come, let us be off." Mida said sitting back in the Ghost seat. I scrambled off the trailer and came to the side waiting for him to say when I can get on. He waved me forward with his hand and spread his legs out. I stepped onto the floor board of the Ghost and sat myself in on his left thigh. I hand to curve my back forward so he could grip the steering wheel with both hands. He pressed a few buttons on the dash then pressed a button on the steering wheel. The Ghost went forward at a decent speed.

I grinned placing my arm on the top of his seat and the other on top of the dash. I looked back at Jab-Jab grinning as I watched him be bumped around on the trailer as the Ghost passed over uneven terrain. He looked back at me over his shoulder and I could see that he already wasn't enjoying this trip. We went to my camp where I had already prepared meat for our trip. I threw my bedding on the trailer with the meat then got back in Mida's lap. We set off again at the same speed from before with me giving directions.

"Alright, there's a Grove just over there that we need to pass through. It's fairly even so you don't have to worry so much." I said pointing between two wall like mountains off in the distance.

"Very well, will these creatures create complications?" Mida asked.

"No, just give them space and they should be fine." I brushed off. He nodded his head in understanding and I couldn't help but to notice how his muscle was tensing under me every now and then. I figured his leg was getting tired of me on it so while he drove I shifted myself. At first I turned and straddled his thigh. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am getting into a position that will be more comfortable. The journey is a long one." I said moving to where I was between his legs. I threw my leg over his other leg. I gripped the sides of his seat and looked up to him. It was an awkward position to be in but he was alien! So basically it was okay! I would never do this to a man! Men can be such dogs sometimes. "See? This is much more comfortable. Now you have even more room to maneuver and my weight is balanced on you." I beamed.

"It is." He agreed and said nothing about it. When directions were needed I would twist my back around in order to see where we needed to go. Finally night settled over the land and we stopped for the night. I climbed off Mida and walked around a bit. Sitting like that for a long time really sucked. "Let us eat then rest. We keep going at dawn." Mida said getting out of the Ghost.

Jab-Jab got into the rations I brought and dished them out to us. For ten minutes we ate quietly before Mida and I started to make a fire. Then it was off to bed for me. I made my bed at the top of the trailer and laid in it. In the morning I got back in his lap. Only this time I was faced forward with my hands rising on his knees, I think. By mid day we were there! The valley was alive with many passive creatures. It brought back my sweet time with the wooly stomps. We stopped at the bottom of one of the many mountains surrounding the area.

"Isn't this magnetic?" I sighed happily looking over the valley.

"It's potential for looks of food." Jab-Jab said almost happily.

"Jab-Jab! No! Not those ones! They are a tight knit herd! Kill one and they will all hunt you down!" I groaned.

"There are other creatures we may prey upon." He shrugged then started climbing up the mountain.

"He's kind of a jerk." I huffed looking up to Mida.

"It's in his breeding. Come Elizabeth, we shall prepare a shelter." Mida said making me sputter before cracking up.

"Mida! I didn't know you had such a casual humor." I laughed.

"There was no humor in my statement." He said.

"OH come on that was funny!" I exclaimed.

"It was a statement of fact." He said but the look he gave me. His face wasn't showing anything but his eyes were alight with humor.

"Uhhuh." I rolled my eyes and followed him in a search for a den large enough for the three of us. "So Mida, how far are you in your studies of the medical field?" I asked making small talk on our uneventful walk.

"Not as far as I would like. I...would sneak my visits to the Keeps medic. He was looked down upon and...I didn't want my curiosity to shame me." He said as if it was the world on his shoulders.

"I hate that. I really do. I think there is no honor lost in trying to heal your brothers or even save them for death. Death for your people is honorable but if you can survive and fight some more...it ends up making a bigger difference." I sympathized with him.

"Our customs are strongly integrated into our hearts. I do not fault them for it. I just wish they can one day see it from my point of view." He said.

"No cultural view, just as all living beings, is perfect." I nodded my head.

"Indeed. There, just above that group of trees, I see the mouth of a sizable den." He said pointing up onto the next mountains side.

"Good eye! Let's hope it's vacant!" I said. We walked to the mouth of the den. Mida signaled for me to stay while he walked into the den. It went back far enough for us not to be able to see the back. I waited nervously for him to give me the okay. If he got attacked by something in there I would have two options, run away or hop in and help. I would have to choose to help him. It wouldn't be fun being stuck with only Jab-Jab.

"Clear, let us drive the Ghost closer to the den." Mida said.

"Can I drive it?" I asked twisting my foot into the dirt.

"Don't crash it." He warned making me squeal.

"Thank you!" I yelled before sprinting down the mountain. I practically slammed into the seat of the Ghost when I arrived at it. I pressed the button to turn it on. I then gripped the steering wheel and eased down the button to shoot forward. I slowly drove directly below the den then turned it off. It was a short drive but I was so excited about it. I got off it and grabbed my bedding from the trailer and hauled it up to the den. "So let us start making this place our home for the next four or so months." I said dropping my bedding at the mouth of the cave.

"Yes, let us focus on gathering a supply of wood for fire." He agreed. I let him lead me because watching him move so close to me free of aggression was fascinating. Me and him went around the mountain side. He would rip branches off of trees while I picked up sticks and other flammable things from the ground. He was just so tall, muscular and exotic. I choose the world exotic, I could say odd or strange but it just didn't fit like exotic did. I was drawn to him, like there was a string tying me to him. I was sure it was just because he was the only friend I had here now. Though Nu'Jab didn't pull me quite like this. I'm sure it's just because of how big he was. He was very masculine while Nu'Jab despite his height was like a child to me. Not in the sense I saw him as my child though.

"So?" I asked jumping up onto a low small branch. "Do you have any brothers that are special to you?" I asked trying to break the branch I was holding on to.

"Yes, I have many brothers that I hold higher than others." He said walking up beside me. We were now eye level with me hanging onto the branch.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"I miss many things, they are on that list." He said reaching up. He gripped the branch and jerked down on it. It snapped but I manage to land on my feet with the branch still in my hands. "What of you Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no friends back home. It might sound bad but I don't even miss my parents. I just missed contact with sentient beings, and technology." I shrugged picking up the stack of foliage I had been gathering. Mida turned around and I followed.

"I see, you're race is a puzzlement." He said as his lower mandibles flexed in and out.

"Yeah, we're all over the place. Some of us act as everyone is our family, others are loners. Some of us hate violence with a passion, others love it with a passion. Some are bleeding hearts, some can't seem to feel. There's just so many labels humans can have, some get lost wondering what labels fit them. Some go mad trying to gain labels they feel are favorable. We're not all good, not all bad. Not all shameful but I know you get it now." I rambled a bit.

"There are variants to all species, humans seem to just have more." He said.

"Yeah, I believe it's because of our strong belief of the ideal of freedom. Each man his own, able to take whatever path he chooses. Yet that would kind of be like anarchy. So we have strict rules. Can't have people killing each other just for the heck of it. That would be madness." I mused.

"Rules to protect freedom, it's a paradox." He said clacking his mandibles.

"So is relaxing~" I sung as we dragged our burden into the den. "Exspcialy here! Too much to do, too much to worry about. To much time to thing over everything..." I frowned.

"Solitude is a cruel for of torment the universe has inflected upon you. I understand your motives now." He nodded his head. We put a sparing pile of short branches and leaves just when the den started to get really dark.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him in defense.

"You're act of aiding me. You didn't wish for the only other chance of companionship on this planet." He said.

"Yeah, you got me. I don't know if I would've been able to live the rest of my days alone..." I said soberly as I tried to make a fire.

"I understand. Human minds are delicate but even the strongest Sangheili would loose his way when faced with an infinite amount of solitude." He said.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better about myself." I smiled whole heartedly at him.

"My anonymous instructor once told me, should the mind fall ill the body often follows. Yet if the body falls ill the mind may still retain it's stability. Do you understand the wisdom of these words?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe there is a similar saying among humans." I nodded.

"Wise ideals are not discriminatory of races I see." He said clacking his mandible again. I looked up at his mouth and twisted my head to the side. "What gesture do you do, what is you reasoning behind it?" He asked mimicking my tilted head.

"It means I am curious or confused. In this instance I am curious, your mandibles...do you use them like facial features?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Are you wondering what it means when I do this?" He asked and clicked his mandibles again.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I believe it is similar to your short chuckle. A single syllable laugh." He said.

"Really? You laugh like I do too? Is that something you have picked up?" I asked.

"No, we laugh much like you. It's just another way we do it. We do not click repetitively to laugh in length, not usually at least." He explained.

"That's so intriguing, I honestly want to know more about you and your people. It's so interesting, you know for thousands of years humans have wondered if we were alone in the universe. Now that we know we're not, despite the way it happened, we can't help but to be...drawn in by you." I admitted blushing at the end of my statement.

"Most races have went through that phase with their first contact with other beings. It shows your species strive to obtain more knowledge around them." He said.

"Thank you, once again for complimenting me and my species." I said still blushing.

"Your curiosity is flattering." He said picking up two stones from the ground. He strikes them together three times and the sparks from it feel onto the pile. It caught fire fairly fast. I ducked my head down realizing that I was so entrapped by what he was telling me that I didn't finish starting the fire.

"Well, I can't seem to help myself. I'm going to go clean myself. There is a waterfall not far from here." I said popping up.

"I know, I can hear it in the distance." He said. I paused and listened carefully trying to hear the water. Yet I found that I couldn't. 'Sangheili really do have better senses than humans.' After concluding that, I scrambled away. As I exit the den I looked up onto the mountain and saw Jab-Jab coming back with a carcass. I shook my head then doubled my walking speed to get to the waterfall. I didn't feel like going hungry tonight, or finding my own food. Though, fruit did sound nice.


	18. Winter Vacation

It was pleasantly warm in the valley but up on the mountain there was a bitter chill. That was to be expected seeing as how high up they reached. It was a long hike me and Mida decided to take. Well more like Mida invited me to walk up with him. He wanted to get a lay if the land. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get away from grumpy Jab-Jab.

Thanks to my time surviving on this planet and my years in the air force I was able to keep up with him up the mountain. That doesn't mean that by the time I was on the mountain top with him I wasn't panting.

"I miss Sangheilios." He said crossing his arms as he over looked the world around us. I found myself standing beside him mimicking his posture. I looked over the vast valley and to the top of the mountains beyond it.

"I miss...I actually miss nothing about my world in particular. It feels like a life time ago that I was even on it." I admitted.

"Surely there is something you miss?" He insisted.

"I guess...if there was one thing I missed... It would be the ocean under the moon. The way the reflection ripples over the waves of water and it push and pulls against the sand. I guess, I could get that anywhere there is a mass of water though." I said. It was the by the ocean that I was the happiest because my grandmother lived by the ocean. I missed her, she understood me.

"Factually yes, but for you it won't be the same. Home is a special place." He said.

"Yes but...home doesn't have a set place. After all, home is just where the heart is." I said quoting the cheesy print on my grandmother's paper towels.

"I suppose your heart has no home then?" He asked.

"No, not really. I mean, after the service I was going to be lost as to what to do. I wasn't going to return to my family. I was just going to find a new place to go and start brand new." I said with a frown.

"Do you humans no respect family history and records?" He asked.

"No, well sometimes. I know that I am of Roman, Irish, German and Indian descent but I know little of their history. It seems that it doesn't matter because long ago we weren't united. Someone could move to a different country, gain citizenship, learn there culture and language. Then boom, their different now in the eyes of everyone. Some try to keep up with their history but I just don't care. I see it, that my families history isn't any of my business since I never really felt like I was a part of it." I explained.

"I can understand." He said.

"Same thing with you?" I asked.

"No, I see from what you have said. I still have a strong pride for my family." He said.

"Really? How are families in your culture?"

"In my keep we were allowed to know our fathers unlike most. Usually we never learn of our fathers identity until we have completed the cycles of training. That way rising in ranks due to being birthed of one strong in the way of sword is eliminated. Instead one will have an uncle. I was trained among the rest of the keeps young." He said.

"That's great but that didn't tell me of your family Mida."

"My mother was a very strong Sangheili, after training she would try to advise me along with my father. They expected greatness from me, a fierce warrior. Yet I failed them, my own interests and beliefs over ruling way was expected from me. My mother is disappointed with my rank of minor. My father, is hopeful I will rise through the ranks soon."

"I know what it feels to have parents that are insistent you meet there expectations. That's ultimately why I am her today, on a foreign planet, looking over a valley."

"Life is strange, is it not?"

"Yep, one phenomenon after the other with commercial breaks sprinkled inconsistently through." I gave a single laugh shaking my head slowly.

"Come, let us explore more." He said walking down the mountain towards the other one who's peak was higher. I followed him, begrudgingly. We walked down the mountain and up the next. I was lagging behind him of course but I was trying to play it off as nothing. If you could count leaning over to catch your breath while pretending to inspect the dirt as a good play off. I heard Mida chuckling at me paused in his walk.

"Hey!" I huffed out of breath. "This rock is interesting!" I defend.

"Do you wish to stop for the day?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe a swim at the water falls would be nice." I nodded my head straighten back up.

"Perhaps." He agreed and started walking back down the mountain at a slow rate. I knew he was doing it for me and I felt inadequate for it. We walked to the Ghost and I got in his lap. He drove us to the water fall.

I got out and took off my shredded pilots top. Soon I would be forced to fashion furs into clothes. That'll really complete the feeling of being in the stone age for me. Being in a survival sandbox game might be a better way to describe it.

I would take off my pants but my underwear was long ago discarded. Two years of wearing the same underwear everyday wasn't good, even if you washed them. Of course it's not like I had a damn washing machine or anything.

"Ugh! I hate this. I always feel so dirty, I have no soap, I have no change of clothes and no way to wash them really. You must hate being around me when I am dirty. Well excessively dirty." I complained walking slowly into the water. It was brisk but bearable.

"Your aroma has yet to elevate to obscenely offensive. I am understanding of our circumstances and conscious of my own depleted hygiene. No need to be shamefaced." He reassured me as he began to take off his armor.

"I haven't smelt anything bad coming from you though." I frowned raising a single eyebrow at him.

"Human olfaction is...dull compared to Sangheili. Regardless, I do not perspire quite like you." He explained.

"Fortuitous, I prefer I didn't sweat so much. I hold semblance to walking body of water Evermore. You aspire to accompany me?" I asked stepping up my advanced use of vocabulary. I was feeling a little showed up by him, this wasn't his native tongue.

"Indeed, no need for a waisted journey to these falls. I shall join you once I have doffed my armor. You needn't fret, I shall maintain my modesty." He said.

"I wasn't vexed by the probability of your exposure. I am not virtuous nor bashful around anything of the opposed sex. I have showered myself among those of your likeness many times. Though, I have to admit your state of undress would've been aberrant. I among the rest of my species, by my knowledge, have yet to see your kind absent of your battle attire." I said as I finally reached the middle of the river. The water reached to my neck and flowed lazily away from the falls.

"Yes, we scorn doing without our armor. It is a testimony of our status. We don it with pride." He stated as he removed his chest plate and shoulder guards.

"Some humans feel similarly with their uniforms. I personally see it for face value, it holds no deeper depth to me that cloth, leather and metals. Don't mistake that as a declaration of my lack of care for what I cover my body with." I shrugged.

"You lack a faith in cause." He stated.

"You don't?"

"Despite my contrasting belief in the way my species perceives the ways of medical treatment, I have a strong loyalty to my brothers." He informed me discarding the rest of his armor. This left him in a skin tight black body suit. He still looked imposing as fuck.

"Well good on you." I said. I swam towards the falls as he stepped into the water. He didn't hesitate walking in like I had. Soon he was walking behind me, water reaching just below his chest. I reached a rock just under the falls and crawled on top of it. I sat on it folding my legs on either side of me with my hands on the rock between my knees. The water was pouring down at me but it was more the spray from the falling water behind me. Mida stood beside me in the water and lifted his head up letting the water drip down his face.

"This is nice, would still kill for some damn soap." I grumbled making Mida chuckle beside me. I couldn't help but to smile or laugh when he did. He was rather jolly for an alien who was raised for the honor of combat.


	19. Catch Felings

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING THIS! I HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! IT WAS NEARLY FATAL! THANK THOSE WHO COMMENTED WHEN THEY DID FOR THE FACT THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN DELETED!

It was the end of winter, we could tell by the movement of the Wooly Stompers. They didn't find what they were looking for and that made Jab-Jab very pissy. I would looking forward to be away from him at night now. Yet I wasn't happy about not being able to talk to Mida until I passed out.

The next morning I hunted for breakfast consisting of fruit. As I ate I walked casually towards Mida's camp. The air was rather nippy making me wish we had stayed for another week or so. As expected both Jub-Jub and Mida were awake working on their ship. Actually Jub-Jub was working on some sort of energy panel.

"Greetings friend, have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Greetings and good morning to you too Elizabeth. We have yet to eat breakfast in favor of working towards finding a way back to our civilizations." He said cheerfully but it made my mood sour just a touch. I didn't know how to feel about the possibility of them leaving. There was just too many possibilities for me to sit down and digest yet. I didn't want to spend the energy until I knew it was going to happen.

"Well why don't I hunt for you? That way you can still work but not neglect yourself." I offered.

"Finally, you're offering to make yourself useful." Jab-Jab said sarcastically.

"Okay, so just get you something then Mida?" I ignored Jab-Jab and looked to Mida with a hand to my hip.

"Get him something too. Jab-Jab, act civilly towards her." Mida scolded the Kig-Yar.

"Hmph."He grunted.

"I think a bit of hunger pain will make him sing a different tune." I said.

"It would but I do believe you would get a outcome that you weren't expecting. It is best to be the bigger species." Mida chuckled.

"But I am always the bigger species! When is it my turn to kick my feet around and declare a war aiming towards genocide! Or would it just be called extinction?" I whined but quickly paused and thought it over.

"It would be just called extinction. Don't joke about that, you'll make Jab-Jab exploded." He said pointing to a certain alien who was looking at me like he wanted to use my intestines as streamers for a celebration of my death.

"Okay! Get lots of food! Got it! You two have fun with trying to get off this planet!" I said uncomfortably before rushing off. It took me two hours to hunt down an animal. Then it took me another hour to skin it, gut it and drag it back. By the time I entered their camp I was panting from exertion.

"I was about to go scout for you little Elizabeth! Here, allow me." Mida boomed walking up to me. He didn't wait for my permission before taking the dead animal from me. I didn't protest either. I quickly stretched out and followed him to their fire pit.

"It took me a long time to find any game. It's early spring, the animals are just now coming back." I shrugged.

"Yes, in the next week hunting should become less tedious." He said laying the body beside the pit. He began throwing sticks into the pit with my help.

"We should also be seeing the fruit flowers bloom as well. I can't wait to see all the colors." I chirped.

"What is your favorite season on your planet?" He asked kneeling down to start the fire.

"I love winter actually! It was cold and pretty. The buildings would all have icicles hanging from them. I would stay inside and snuggle into my covers while reading a book. It was peaceful, and not so freaking hot all the time. I can deal with the cold but the heat is miserable!" I said.

"On my planet it is always warm. It is quite the opposite for myself." Mida said skewering the prepped meat on a big stick. I light the fire and took on slowly rotating the meat. Jab-Jab walked over and just ripped a hunk of meat off and shoved it into his mouth.

"I rather my meat cold and bloody." He grumbled walking away to work on their ship once more. I couldn't help but to glare at his back. "I can feel your scowl human." He shot back not looking at me. I blinked rearing my head back in surprise. My frown deepened and so I placed Nu-Jub's gas mask over my face. That way he couldn't say for sure if I was or not.

"Well..." I drawled out still turning the meat slowly. "I guess it no longer applies for me. I mean, I am kind of used to the heat now. With the migrations and such. I think I usually miss the sentiment of it. You stay inside with loved ones and family. You drink nice warm drinks and eat good food for the holidays. It's just a feel good time of year." I shrugged.

"Sounds enjoyable." He said tilting his head to the side in thought. It was adorable, like how a dog gives you that cocked head look of deep thought or confusion.

"It is, but summer is fun too. You got your floating, fishing, swimming, sun bathing, and flower picking." I listed out.

"Picking flowers?" Mida asked in amusement.

"I haven't done it since I was a little girl but I would probably get bored and do it again once they bloom." I admitted with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Your bodies reaction to embarrassment still amuse me greatly." Mida laughed at me making me grow redder.

"You leave me and my bodies reactions alone! You don't see me outwardly laughing at yours!" I huffed out playfully.

"The key word in that statement is outwards. I can tell when you are laughing internally." He pointed out.

"How so?" I asked taking my turn to cock my head to the side.

"You're eyes, they light up with laughter. You also tend to smirk." He said as a matter of fact. I didn't know he was observing me so closely. It kind of made me squirm a bit in my spot. What else had he caught on to? I didn't think I wanted to know really. I mean, I was doing the same to him so it was only fair that he did it back. I guess I should just be flattered that he was paying that much attention to me.

"Well...I guess that is fair but just so you know I can tell when you're inwardly laughing as well." I shot back.

"You two are a disgrace to your respective species." Jab-Jab snapped as he climbed on to of their spacecraft. Both me and Mida looked up at him. I silently prayed that he would slip and fall. Maybe breaking a bone would shut him the fuck up. I mean it made me and Nu-Jub get along greatly! Mida just looked up at him with mild disapproval. It was a low blow for him. Being that he secretly learned to be a bit of a healer and wanted to be one. However for his people that is a disgrace. It just made me want to put him in his place even more.

"Closed mindedness gets you no where in life. A mind is like a parachute, it works best when open." Was my retort it was more civil that what I wanted to say. Oh the pains of being the bigger species. I decided to take it a step forward to irritate try e hell out of him." Besides you know you have a soft spot for me. You're just to prideful to admit it."

"Human I have slaughtered hundreds of your kind!" He spat back.

"That just makes you fondness of me all that more endearing." I smirked under my mask winking at Mida.

"I will come down there and show you just how fond of you I am if you don't shut up." He snapped angrily.

"I love you too. Ah...isn't he just a sweetie?" I said looking to Mida.

"You're going to wake up too late to catch a knife to your throat you keep this up." He warned jokingly.

"I'll tear her throat out with my beak!" He corrected.

"He'll make my death personal... What further prof do I need of his fondness of me?" I jeered. Jab-Jab growled in frustration jumping down from the space craft. I half way expected him to come at me but instead he disappeared inside.

"You enjoy pushing your luck." Mida stated.

"No I just know that one day he will come to like me. He has yet to kill me so that's already a sign of promise." I admitted.

"Perhaps it is." He agreed thoughtfully. The meat finally finished cooking. The outside almost being charred black. Me and Mida dosed the fire and began to cut into the meat. I took a bite and moaned at the taste of the meat. It was fatty and I loved it. "Good catch." He complimented working on his own hunk of meat.

"Thank you! So, after you guys are done for the day wanna play catch?" I asked.

"You'll have to teach me this game, but I am willing to do so with you." He agreed.

"It's really simple. Get something that is soft. Throw it to the other person, they catch it and throw it back. The game is repetitive and simple. It's good to relax and pass the time with. We can do so while Jab-Jab goes out searching for dinner. It's his turn after all." I explained.

"Fair enough." He said quickly stuffing the rest of the meat into his mandibles. He made quick work of chewing it while walking back to the ship where he worked on the panels once again. That left me to eat another helping of the meat and watch him work. It was interesting to watch him do maintenance work. I guess he was sort of a jack of trades. He was part mechanic, part warrior, part healer and part piolet. It was impressing to say the least.

Then again I might be bias because Jab-Jab was also very versed in many things. The only difference was their attitudes towards me. Jab-Jab was a grouch and barely tolerated my existence. Mida was a whole other story. He listened to me, took an interest in the things I talked about. It was genuine I was more than sure of it.

He was quickly becoming a very good friend of mine. If he hasn't already earned that title. I don't think I've ever felt so connected with another living being before. I felt like he understood and accepted me for who I am. He looked past what I was and so I looked past what he was too. When he leaves, it's just not going to be the same. Even if I was returned to UNSC or returned home.

"You have been staring at me for the past hour Elizabeth, what is on your mind?" Mida said jarring me from my thoughts. I sighed heavily and settled myself down on a grassy patch of ground.

"I'm just thinking over the oddity that is our friendship." I said leaving out half of what I was thinking.

"Ah. Strange it may be, but pleasant none the less." He aid in understanding.

"Yes, though the circumstances aren't ideal. I must say I almost don't regret the steps it took to get to this point." I smiled. He seemed to pausing in his work to think it over. To honestly think it over weighting each decision he made in the past that lead him here.

"I have no regrets. We have done something that none of our species has done before, made peace." he stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I think maybe we deserve a metal or at least our names to go down in history. That is, if the war ends without one of us being wiped out." I muttered out.

"That would be unfortunate. I would be sadden by the lost of your kind. From what I have been told you are a very diverse species." He admitted.

"Thank you! You're very interesting to me as well!" I chirped. There was once again silence and I laid back and absorbed as much heat from the sun as I could. Watching the clouds pass something popped in my head. With a frown I sat back up and looked to Mida.

"Yes?" He questioned looking back at me having felt me staring again.

"You know my language but I don't know yours. Can you teach me?" I asked.

"You wish to speak in my tongue?" He questioned.

"You speak mine!" I stressed.

"Fair enough, it will be difficult." He warned.

"That's fine...lets start with wort... What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"Go." He said with a click.

"Oh wow... So... Wort to hell? That would be correct?" I asked.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Mdama chaus, means Shipmaster Madama." He said.

"Madama Chaus, the slipspace is ready for initiation." I said.

"Yes...now... Wort zosaquh quhqnurquh. Go to hell." He said. I blinked at what he said. How the heck was I suppose to pronounce that shit?

"Wort... Zosaquh...quhqnur...quh?" I said it slowly stumbling over the odd sounds I had to make to speak.

"It will take time to learn. It took me years to learn your language after all." He assured me.

"Why did you decide to learn our language?" I questioned.

"It's always good to know what the enemy is saying. Sometimes I would listen to your kind speak in camouflage for hours at a time. It served its purpose." He shrugged. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Madama Chaus, Wort zosaquh quhqnurquh." I said with a smile on my face. I still butchered the pronunciation but I was happy with what I learned for now.

"Saying that to a Shipmaster is a good way to find yourself an early and very painful death. Just so you know." He said with a short chuckle.

"Hey, did I ever say I was going to say this to a Madama Chaus?" I questioned.

"No, but it would be wise to caution you." He shrugged.

"Well...don't ever call a human a cunt..." I warned.

"I will see to it that I don't." He promised.

"Can't work anymore until I have the necessary materials in there." Jab-Jab grumbled coming out of the spacecraft. Instantly the laid back feeling was gone. I really needed to either fix his attitude or get rid of him.

"That sucks. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and try to find the materials we need in those mountains." I suggested pointing off in the opposite direction we migrated to. He looked over to where I was pointing and grunted.

"It will be top priority." He stated.

"Yes, for now get up and fix those energy panels atop the ship." Mida ordered. Jab-Jab didn't protested and climbed back on top of the ship. I got up and walked over to Mida who was almost at the front of the ship working.

"So, is there any way I can help." As much as it pained me to even try to help them leave, it was only right.

"Do you know anything about energy shields?" He asked.

"Not a fucking clue. I'm not a spartan technician but you can try to teach me." I offered.

"Very well."He said pulling out another panel. He then taught me how to tell which ones needed charging or not. Which were damaged and how to repair them. I then was walked through fixing a panel by myself. After that one I did another then sought his approval. It wasn't until my fifth one that I had done it correctly the first time. It worked out well cause I was able to get the ones lower to the ground. Mida was tall so doing those were a bit of a pain for him. Me on the other hand, it wasn't a big deal. Soon we took a break to eat some more of my kill from this morning. The meat was starting to dry out in the sun which was fine by me. It tasted more like jerky that way. Still liked the tasted of warm fat!

Then it was back to work! We finally got to the front of the ship. Meanwhile Jab-Jab was cursing up a storm over us. I could hear him tampering with the electrical work up there. Even heard it when he got zapped. I almost felt sorry for him.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked Mida as we worked feeling like the silence was begining to be too much.

"When I was small me and the others would hunt rodents for fun." He said.

"Sounds like more training to me." I huffed.

"It was in a sense. We didn't have anyone judging our performance. It was a bonding experience for all." He said putting his point of view of it out there. I guess it made sense.

"I can see where you are coming from." I said not pushing the subject. There was certain things he wouldn't talk about while Jab-Jab was around. I guess he didn't fully trust him with somethings. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't trust that grumpy feather less over sized turkey either. With that in mind I was just going to have to wait until he goes away to get more answers and ask more questions.

As we found ourselves to the side of the ship again the sun was starting to settle downwards in the horizon. Unfortunately for us, we still had the kill from this morning left over. That meant I was just going to have to wait till tomorrow or when he went to sleep.

"Alright. That is enough for one day. Let us eat." Mida declared stepping away from the ship. Jab-Jab jumped down and darted towards the left over meat. We sat down this time and really took our fill of the meat. I was going to have to find some salt somewhere to make meat that can last more than a day.

"I can't wait for the fruits to come in. I'll make some really good meals for you guys!" I promised already in thinking of all the things I could make. Back at the migration plane I had cooked up some good food but now I really wanted to put my all into it. In fact, I found myself wanting to do a lot for them. While they were here that is and it was mostly for Mida. Getting Jab-Jab's approval was like a side quest for me. I was stuffed by the end of our meal. In fact I think we all where because we just sat there digesting out food.

"Tomorrow is your turn to go get the days meal Jab-Jab." I informed him.

"I already know that." He huffed only mildly snappy. A full jackal was a happy jackal I guess, or semi happy. I actually have never seen him happy. I wonder why he was always so pissed off or sour. Maybe life had just been really tough on him. Maybe it was just how he was raised to be. Hell, maybe it was like survival of the fittest for him and his kind. Then again wasn't it like that for us all. Maybe I should try to invest a little more quality time with him. Find out why he is the way he is. It couldn't hurt, the worst that could happen is him shutting me down.

"I believe I promised to play a game of catch with you." Mida said getting up.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed happily popping up from my spot on the ground. "You want to play with us?" I asked Jab-Jab.

"I have more work to do and calculation to work out." He denied getting up as well. I sighed disappointed but was kind of happy to see him heading back into the ship. This was going to be my chance to ask questions freely of Mida! As soon as he was out of sight I began to look for something to toss around.

"So?" I began finding a oval shaped seed. It was about the size of a golf ball. It would have to do. It was soft enough from decay that it wouldn't hurt too horribly if we accidentally got hit on the head with. Then again I didn't see Mida getting hit. I see it more as I would be the one to get hit. Even if he did it didn't matter thanks to his damn armor. I kind of wish we were outfitted with armor. Maybe not like how the Spartans where but still. It would be nice. "How was your first day in the service?"

"I was...a bit nervous. Afraid that I may slip up and make a mistake or reveal my interest in healing. To bring shame upon my clan." He said truthfully.

"Damn. I was scared shitless. I didn't want to join the UNSC. In fact I joined the air force to escape getting into the big battles. My parents wanted me to be a marine but I said hell no. I was nervous about really letting my parents down more than I already had. So I just threw myself into my training." I replied being equally as honest as him. I can still remember he day as clear as day. I remember my dad getting so mad at me. He refused to talk to me for almost a year. My mom still stayed in contact but she wasn't exactly someone I looked forward to getting a call from. She was always asking how my progress was and scolding me for not doing better. She said that since I wanted to take this route despite their wishes then I needed to be at the top of my class.

"I had done the same, but I had neglected my training early on. I just couldn't seem to catch up." He rumbled out sighing out if his nostrils. I walked a good distance away from him and made the first throw. Mida caught it then tossed it back. We repeated the process a few more times lazily. Already I felt the worries drifting away from me.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"I am supposed to have a favored color?" He asked tossing back the seed.

"I mean... Yeah... Everyone should have a favorite color or colors." I caught the seed and shrugged tossing it back harder than I had been. He had to take a few steps back in order to catch it.

"Then...I suppose it would have to be orange and green." He mused.

"Really? Why?"

"The setting sun and canyons of my home world for orange. The lush jungle for green what about yourself?" He asked.

"Black, for the color of space. Blue for Neptune in out home planets solar system." I replied instantly jot having to give it much thought.

"This is a nice game, I quite enjoy this." He admitted tossing the seed hard at me. I had to run backwards to catch the damn thing. So far neither one of us had dropped it so we were doing good. "Who taught you for this game?"

"My dad did. He always wanted a son so when I popped put he was disappointed. Then again, he decided he would just make a man out of me despite this. He used to play this with me. He called it catch the grenade. If I didn't catch or throw the ball back to him quick enough I would be considered dead. My dad, he had Ptsd really bad from when he had served in the marines. " I explained.

"PTSD? What is that, some sort of illness." He asked.

"Yes, of the mind. He gets flash backs from the war. It happens when you are put through a lot of trauma. Some people become so paranoid it almost destroys them. It's sad, cause they lose themselves. It doesn't just hurt them, but people who love the as well. I lost my dad before I was even born. I wonder what he was like before the war. It kind of almost makes me miss him I just wish I could fix him." I said softly.

"What of your mother?" He asked.

"She was just a hard ass really. She had her moments where she would act like a normal mom would. I know she only did it because she loves me. I know I'm loved by them. I wonder...I wonder if they think I'm dead now. How are they reacting to it? I hope, for their sake, it's not too bad." I sighed heavily throwing back the seed. The sun started sinking into the horizon. It fave off this golden crimson flow to the world. It made me think of old time on my back porch. It was a bitter sweet feeling. Yet, when I looked to Mida I couldn't help but to really look him over. His blue armor reflected the light almost like the ocean would at this time. Those eyes, it was always those eyes that got me the most. They were so gentle and deep. I could fall right into them and never stop for I doubt there was an end to them. Just a endless sea of golden orange. "They had my entire life planned out for me. Join the marines, come out decorated and in love with a marine man. Get married and have kids, raise them to be marines."

"Nothing ever will go to plan when it comes to life. They were fools to think otherwise. We are living examples of that fact." He said.

"Yeah besides, no guy every really took a serious interest in me. They just wanted to get into my pants." I huffed out angrily.

"I am unfamiliar with this term."

"It means they wanted to have sex or mate with me for a few nights maybe then ditch me." I explained.

"They would abandon you while incubating?" He questioned.

"You mean pregnant? Yes but thankfully we have ways to stop that from happening. We're a sexually active race. However we don't incubate. We carry our youngest in our stomachs for ten months before giving birth to them." I clarified for him. Feeling awkward that I was basically having the talk with him.

"Interesting...I don't believe I have ever came across an pregnant female of your race." He exclaimed looking me over with great interest. I flushed under his gaze. "Tell me more of how this works."

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they kiss. Then a stork comes and delivers the baby to them after ten months...there you go. That's how it happens." I chuckled.

"I am very serious. My species very rarely have sex for pleasure. Woman often approach the male and ask them to mate with them for breeding purposes. Tm we too have marriages but there are those of us that can't be married. However they may mate with any female they wish married or not." He said seriously.

"Alright then, I just want you to know this is a bit awkward to talk about for ME. Okay...um...well it's a mutual thing for us. If a female and male like each other or just accept each other they'll engage in intercourse. If they don't want a child the female can take a pill or have something inserted in there skin to keep them from being fertile. A lot get married and though some cheat usually they stay with the same partner. No one has the right to just demand to mate with anyone else. It is totally up to the one being asked. Being forced into having sex against you will is very frowned upon by everyone. If the woman gets pregnant the fetus grows in her womb." I explained placing a hand over where mine is."As the months pass by our stomach will get bigger as the child grows. Then, we'll give birth to them. It um...from the same hole that she and the male has sex from." I said awkwardly.

"Yes I am familiar with the way it works. It's not much different between our species." He nodded his head seemingly fascinated with my stomach now. As if he was picturing what I would look like all big and shit.

"Really? So you have a... Thingy?" I blushed.

"Yes?" He said clocking his head to the side.

"I didn't know that... If you were naked would you be able to see it?" I asked.

"Only if I had to urinate or aroused." He said.

"Oh...well you can always see it on human men." I muttered out. The picture of what he would look like with one was now burning its way into my head though I doubted it looked human. I was now dangerously curious as to what the hell it looked like. 'God what the hell am I thinking about?' I scolded myself tossing back the seed.

"Odd." Was his only reaction to it. 'Wait...does that mean that sex between our species was possible? I wonder what it would be like.' I wondered then immediately gasped in shock of myself. Was I really thinking about this, with him? In my stupor I ended up getting hit with the seed on the forearm. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine...just wondering what the heck a female of your species looks like down there." I covered up quickly putting on a curious grow. 'There's something wrong with me. There has to be. Maybe it's because he's the only male on this planet that's been nice to me. Now I know he has the correct tools, maybe, I am just curious. Perhaps it's just my hormones?' I groaned picking up the seed. However when I looked back up Mida was looking off into the sun set.

"It will be dark soon. You must be going to your camp before it gets too dark." He said.

"Oh...Okay. Well I will see you tomorrow then. This talk was...interesting...awkward.. Informational?" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, It was. Good night, I shall see you in the morning." Mida said giving me an amused look.

"Good night Mida." I said then started walking back to my camp still holding the seed. As I walked back I fought off indecent images of Mida. It was going to make morning very weird for me. Heck it was weird for me right now. Maybe I need to get a day away from him? That might be it, and a little time out to pay my body the attention it seemed to be wanting. I guess it was only natural of a young woman in her prime.

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON THIS STORY FOR AWHILE I JUST GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN MY OTHER STORIES THAT I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE! BUT I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY AND HOPEFULLY MAKE UP FOR IT.


	20. Why Not

p dir="ltr"strongWELL GUYS I'M STILL TRYING WITH THIS STORY. BTW... NAUGHTY NAUGHTY... OF YOU'RE NOT AT LEAST 17 YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. THERE IS A ALIEN LEMON IN HERE! /strong/p  
p dir="ltr""He left? Already? That lazy bastard just didn't want to go hunting." I exclaimed angrily when Mida told me Jab-Jab was already gone with the ghost. That meant that me or Mida was going to have to go hunting./p  
p dir="ltr""Perhaps that was in the back of his mind. However, it is no good getting angry. I shall hunt for the both of us today. It wouldn't be fair to make you do so twice in a row." He calmed me./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine but tomorrow he's hunting!" I agreed begrudgingly./p  
p dir="ltr""That is if he returns this day. He may not come back until he has found what he is seeking." Mida proposed. 'Great, he always has to ruin all of my plans even if it isn't intentional.' I mentally sighed./p  
p dir="ltr""I shall return shortly." Mida declared walking away with a spear./p  
p dir="ltr""Alright, stay safe." I said watching him leave./p  
p dir="ltr""Do not worry." Mida called back. I decided to take his advice in not worrying. So I walked to their ship. It was still weird to be on their ship. In a way it gave me chills. I know Mida and Jab-Jab wasn't going to hurt me but still. This ship has carried death to numerous amounts of my people. It wasn't even a big ship. It was just a small one yet it still could hold lots of enemies./p  
p dir="ltr"Its purple and blue coloring was neat though. It was better than the bland gray walls I was used to on my own ships. I wonder why they even painted their ships this color. Was it just the color of the Covenant or was it just the color of the metal? I guess I would eventually be able to ask Mida about it. I went straight to their piolet room. It was on, and flashing red showing parts of the ship that was still damaged. They still had a ways to go but they were close. All Jab-Jab needed to do was get the materials he needed and it would only be a matter of weeks./p  
p dir="ltr"That was, depressing to me. This time I've spent on this planet and with these aliens have changed me. How was I going to act if I ever returned to my own people? I know I would never be able to view the covanent as murderous aliens. I would have to be discharged from the UNSC./p  
p dir="ltr"My parents are going to have a fit. What will I do with the rest of my life? Could I really just go back to living a mudane life outside of this war? What about Mida? I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed./p  
p dir="ltr"The thought of never hearing from Mida again hurt. I have never meet a being quite like him before. He was, by definition, alien to me. Yet, I was beginning to become less aware of that when around him. Mida wasn't a alien, he is just Mida./p  
p dir="ltr"I must have been mellowing in my thoughts for awhile. The sun rose higher in the sky while I wasn't paying attention. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A deep rumble put me at instant ease. A peice of slightly blackened meat was dangled before my face./p  
p dir="ltr""I do beleive that I was over zealous in cooking your food as prefered. Perhaps it is an art best suited to YOUR kind." He teased./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh really? It's amazing that male logic is universal. Perhaps that is why our kind fights. Too much testosterone in the universe." I huffed craning my neck backwards to meet his turned head. The one eye visible to me was practically glowing in mirth./p  
p dir="ltr""I am familiar with a certain phrase humans use to discribe a situation where females are highly aggressive. I believe it was PMS."/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! It only last four to eight days and I personally would rather lay in bed during that time." I huffed./p  
p dir="ltr""Yet the phrase stands correct." He continued to tease. Having nothing to say to that I huffed and turned back to the maintenance panel./p  
p dir="ltr""Mida I can't stop thinking about what is going to happen to me. What's my life going to be like after this is all said and done. I'm not the same Elizabeth anymore...I have changed." I confessed again. No matter how many times we have talked about it I still felt there was something unresolved./p  
p dir="ltr""So have Jab-Jab and myself. Try not to worry, it will all work out in the end."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ever the optimistic I see." I rolled my eyes at him swiveling in the chair to fully face him./p  
p dir="ltr""You have your moments as well."/p  
p dir="ltr""Once in a blue moon maybe."/p  
p dir="ltr""You sell yourself short...human."/p  
p dir="ltr""No I don't, don't your religion veiw us as demons?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes."/p  
p dir="ltr""Do you think I'm a Demon? You know, a very tolerable one?" I questioned./p  
p dir="ltr""You are no Demon, just another sentiant being sharing the cosmos." He stated blantly. I blinked and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. If his people ever figured out half of his secrets he would be shamed. If not, they would exicute him as a heritic./p  
p dir="ltr""You're ruined when you go back..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Won't we all be?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Maybe...we don't have to be ruined. There has to be somewhere we can go... Something we can do."/p  
p dir="ltr""We are already in that situation."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah but... I don't know. There has to be a better way. I'm never going to forget any of this. I don't think I can live the rest of my life light years away from the only ones that know what I have went through. I'm going to be surrounded by thousands of my kind and feel so alone."/p  
p dir="ltr""I wonder..." He drawled looking me over./p  
p dir="ltr""What?"/p  
p dir="ltr""How diffrent are we truly?" He mused./p  
p dir="ltr""Um... You Godzilla, Me Kind Kong. I think we are pretty different... on the outside."/p  
p dir="ltr""Would you like to clean up after breakfast?" He asked giving me this odd look./p  
p dir="ltr""Sure..." I agreed warily. Something was up with him. He grabbed my hand and placed my portion of food in my hand before stalking out. I watched him leave before I began to absently eat./p  
p dir="ltr"'Maybe he wants to start getting serious in learning everything he could about humans.' I figured with a shrug. 'If that's the case then I feel the same. I want to know as much as I humanly can.'/p  
p dir="ltr"Once I ate and my decision was made I got up and exit the aircraft. Mida was still working on the rest of the meat he had acquired. I helped him, not really enthusiastic about going to clean up. It would probably be a quick since I was eager to learn more and teach./p  
p dir="ltr""Go on, I will gather the materials for making ropes." He said after we were done. I nodded and turned away heading for the river close by. The water would still be pretty friget but I needed the bath./p  
p dir="ltr"The walk was uneventful, I laid out my outfit on a rock. Slowly I crept into the river until I was up to my waist in water. Slowly I cupped the water in my hands and poured be it over my head. Figuring since I was already in the cold water I might as well go the nine miles./p  
p dir="ltr""Elizabeth" Midas voice behind me made me jump. I covered myself up the best I could and looked back at him. He was stripped of his armor and his under suit was zipped all the way down./p  
p dir="ltr""Mida!?" I exclaimed watching him shrug out of the top part of his suit. When he began to slip it down his waist I looked away. The dirty thoughts from the day before came rushing back to me. 'Is this how Eve felt when she was offered the fruit of knowledge?' I morbidly mused trying not to look back at him./p  
p dir="ltr"I could hear him stepping into the water. The fine hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention. He drew closer until he was looming right over me. I could see his reflection behind mine. The water only came to his thighs./p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly his hand was pressing against the midsection of my back. His fingers gently pushed feeling my bones. He trailed my spine up, poking at my neck and collar bone. "What are you doing?" I asked finally./p  
p dir="ltr""Figurigg out just how diffrent our kind really are." His answer was vague as he slid his hand back down my spine. The sensation sent tingles tracing back up my back./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh." I said stupidly. I didn't know how exactly to take that. His hand slipped around to my hip, giving me a semi rough squeaze. At this point I was just trying to focus on breathing. 'Keep it professional!' I reminded myself./p  
p dir="ltr"Yet when he took me by the shoulders and turned my around my sense of balance shattered. I stumbled on my own feet and ended up using him to keep from completely falling into the water. Which had fully exposed myself to his gaze./p  
p dir="ltr"He was so focused on me that I couldn't seem to find it in my to hide myself again. 'It's okay...he's an alien.' I excused. I gulped when I felt him cup one of my breasts. His hand completely engulfed the entire mound. He squeaze it firmly kneeding it experimentally. With shaking thighs I stood there and let him./p  
p dir="ltr"He traced a nail around my nipple before fully investing in exploring the little bud. When he pulled away I felt a disappointed ache burn inside me. 'I just...' I couldn't even voice what I secretly wished in my own mind. I was torn up about this whole situation and what's worse, I figured I was the only one./p  
p dir="ltr"Almost timidly a finger prodded at my lower lips. I took a deep inhale and clenched my jaw to the sensation of him brushing against my clit. It felt, so bad but so good. This was by all mean, sinful...but why?/p  
p dir="ltr""This is your procreation organs..." He pointed out. I nodded my head quickly keeping my head down not being able to trust myself to actually speak. "I want to show you how my people handle this sort of situation." He practically purred./p  
p dir="ltr"My head shot up in shock. He was looking down at me with this expression. It was predatorial yet gentle. Slowly he prodded me harder and with more precision. My hips jerked when he found my sweet spot. My reaction encouraged to focus on the bundle of nerves./p  
p dir="ltr""I...What?" I muttered shakily./p  
p dir="ltr""Ask me..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ask you...?" I questioned at a complete loss. He stopped moving his fingers and stared at me until it clicked. "You want to...to..have..."/p  
p dir="ltr""What do we have to lose? It as you said, we have been changed forevermore. There are no judging eyes here." He said bluntly./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes but..."/p  
p dir="ltr""If you don't wish to indulge I shall respect your decision." He offered./p  
p dir="ltr""No! I just...I can't." I tried to explain what I was feeling but the words just didn't want to come out./p  
p dir="ltr""I know you can and that you want to. You're not alone. This is going against my breeding as well. I feel the same. You enthrall me. The though of having any other as a life companion beside yourself has become...unappealing. This might just be the last few days we have together."/p  
p dir="ltr""You...Like me?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes Little one, I like you as you humans put it. I wish to show you in my way." He rumbled leaning down so that our faces were just a breath away from each other."All you need is to ask...I give you my permission."/p  
p dir="ltr""Mida...Yes...please take me. Show me what it is like!" I threw cation to the wind. Just another dirty little secret to keep when we are off this planet. What was one more secret anyways?/p  
p dir="ltr"He nodded and began to walk backwards pulled us out of the water until I was only submerged to my knees. It was then I finally got a look at IT. Alien, that's the first thing that came to mind. His member was a dark purple that looked to be throbbing. There was...these ridges circling his girth like ribs. It looked flexible, it looked huge!/p  
p dir="ltr"He took my hand after suffering my blatant staring at his equipment and directed me to touch him. The texture of it was very smooth, if I didn't know better I would have thought it was wet but my hand came away dry./p  
p dir="ltr"He turned me back around wrapping a arm around my midsection. He hefted me up to where I was dangling just above his appendage./p  
p dir="ltr""I shall show you what it is like on one condition." He purred, the vibrations of it vibrating again my back./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay." I agreed instantly./p  
p dir="ltr""You must promise that after we have done this...that you will show me the mating rituals of humans." He demanded. I nodded my head eager. He was basically demanding a round two and I wasn't going to argue. "Swear it." He said roughly squealing me a bit./p  
p dir="ltr""I swear I'll show you how humans mate after this!" He shifted me in his arms grabbing the back of my knees. Slowly he lowered me until he was poking at my entrance. I reached down and help him glide between my folds./p  
p dir="ltr"I groaned and threw my head back almost instantly. Those rib like ridges rubbing me with a numbing friction. He continued to go deeper into me until he was buried to the hilt. The muscles in my stomach convulsed at the strain of the entrusion./p  
p dir="ltr"He growled and snapped his mandibles together and began to lift me up at a equally slow pace. He was being gentle with me, like he was afraid of hurting me. Which I was grateful to, for now. I let loose a drawn out moan as he lowered me back down onto him./p  
p dir="ltr""What does that noise mean?" His voice was strained and took on a rumbling ascent of his native tongue. The sound of it against my ear was enough to make me moan softly again./p  
p dir="ltr""I like it." I supplied shyly./p  
p dir="ltr""I have never heard you make that notice before. Do you not like other things than this?" He questioned./p  
p dir="ltr""No...I...the noise is just...my voicing that I like the way it feels." I corrected./p  
p dir="ltr""Is it pleasurable?" He asked lifting me up again./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes."/p  
p dir="ltr""How often does your kind engage in such acts?" He continued his interrogation still keeping his slow rhythm./p  
p dir="ltr""Some don't do it, some do it multiple times a day. It depends on the couples preference." I tried my best to keep my tongue from tying itself into a knot./p  
p dir="ltr""What is your preference?" He demanded. My eyes fluttered as he all but dropped me down in one quick motion./p  
p dir="ltr""I...I...faster!" I panted. He listened to me, picking up his speed. The sound of his thighs and sex slapping aginst mine was music to my ears./p  
p dir="ltr""You have yet to answer my question." He pointed out giving me another particularly hard thrust./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know... I have never had a steady partner." I was able to spit out the truth. I was helpless to do anything I soon figured out. With my legs spread and caturped in his arms my arms were all I had left. Yet I settled for reaching behind me to place them behind his head./p  
p dir="ltr"Quicker than I had thought possible I felt my end coming. I shook violently and held onto him for dear life. It took its sweet time coming, but when it did the feeling was intense./p  
p dir="ltr""Mida... Ah.. Ahhhhh!" I moaned as I came around him. He clicked his mandibles and groaned but didn't let up. He was worked up to a pant by the time I had came down./p  
p dir="ltr""Was that your release?" He asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes!" I moaned feeling another coming in the distance./p  
p dir="ltr""Your spasms are stronger than I had anticipated. You're also wetter...hotter than expected. It's...pleasing." He shared his observation./p  
p dir="ltr""Ohhh...you're not what I had imagined either. The ribs on your equipment and sheer size is both surprising and pleasing." I replayed his confession with one of my own. He grunted and began to pick up his pace./p  
p dir="ltr"It was a good thing that we were two of three beings on this planet. Neither of us seemed to care how much noise we were making. It wasn't long before his strokes became more unstable as he reached towards his end./p  
p dir="ltr"With one especially hard thrust I came undone again. Three thrusts later Mida had buried himself into me as deep as possible and held still. He yelled, which sounded like a roar from his kind, as he came. His penis throbbed inside of me making the ridges spuratically twitch aginst my sensitive walls./p  
p dir="ltr"When we both came down Mida feel to his knees panting with me still in his grasp. Every now and then we would both twitch. Each twitch induced a spasm or twitched from the other./p  
p dir="ltr""It is custom for me to be buried inside of you for five minutes after I have spilt my seed inside of you." He warned when I tried to finally move. I nodded and leaned back against him. By the time the five minutes were up I was panting and grinding against him. It just felt so good to have him so deep inside me./p  
p dir="ltr""Your species are very sexually active." He said with an amused click./p  
p dir="ltr""It's your customs fault...you just kept twitching!" I groaned./p  
p dir="ltr""Then I shall remember to do so in the future." He quipped finally setting me down. Immediately I could feel the impact he had on me, literally. Between my thighs felt pumbled to a sore pulp./p  
p dir="ltr""I thought I was going to show you how humans do it next time." I frowned./p  
p dir="ltr""And you shall...but what of the times after that?" He questioned getting back onto his feet./p  
p dir="ltr""But...You want to... Basically have a casual sexual relationship...you and Elite and me a human?" I said in utter disbelief./p  
p dir="ltr""No." He said. "No I wish to...date. I beleive the word was... You." He specified./p  
p dir="ltr""But... The ship!" I exclaimed./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't be so pestimistic. Besides, we could stop now but we know the other doesn't wish to. Why not?" He asked stepping deeper into the water to do the thing I had been attempting to do. I just blinked at him as I watched him start to clean himself./p  
p dir="ltr"'Why not indeed.' I mentally shrugged before joining him deeper into the river. 'If Mida is willing to say fuck it, then I guess it would be alright if I did to. Who knows, maybe it would work out just like he said. /p 


End file.
